


* * *

by Scotch_scotchem



Category: One Outs - All Media Types, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 14,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scotch_scotchem/pseuds/Scotch_scotchem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник маленьких неназванных работ по дайе: однострочники и тексты из архива -->> по дайе и другим споконам</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Крис/Миюки\Савамура

1\. Смс

— Фи, — говорит Миюки. — Чего я там не видел? Да это же не игра, а так. Вас бы еще против детишек из начальной школы поставили.  
Крис укоризненно качает головой, когда Миюки закрывает за ним дверь, Савамура уже ускакал куда-то вперед. Миюки ухмыляется и напоследок желает Крису не заснуть там; его решение не смотреть игру — первую игру Савамуры в про-лиге — абсолютно твердо и непоколебимо.  
И именно в этот день в их доме случаются неполадки с электричеством. Миюки как раз устраивается на диване и пытается вычленить из нестройного вопля приветствий голос Савамуры, когда кто-то, видимо, по принципу кармического воздаяния, решает, что с Миюки уже достаточно. Телевизор выключается и на попытки включить обратно не отзывается; а тем временем где-то начинается игра, которую Миюки просто обязан посмотреть.  
Смс-ка застает Миюки за перерыванием уютного бардака — футболки Савамуры, которых еще вчера не было, почему-то раскиданы по всему дому. Ноутбук точно где-то под ними, и где-то в округе точно должно быть хотя бы одно работающее Интернет-кафе. Миюки чертыхается, отвлекаясь на телефон, но взгляд цепляется за имя отправителя.  
Крис шлет подмигивающий смайлик — он вообще ужасно спамит ими, — и пишет: «Видел новость про отключение электричества (смайлик). Никуда не уходи».  
Пока Миюки хлопает глазами, пытаясь переварить командный тон Криса — назревает какая-то рискованная комбинация, — приходит второе сообщение: «Как ты относишься к вуайеризму?». Миюки хочется заорать. «Очень хорошо отношусь, твою мать, Крис, что там вообще происходит?!..».  
Третья смс-ка приходит сразу же: «Жди третьего иннинга».  
Миюки зажмуривается и откидывается на покрывало. Перед глазами плывут разноцветные круги, в квартире ужасно тихо — из приоткрытого окна доносятся голоса снизу. Миюки представляет себе затихшее поле, солнце, сияющую белым форму и синее-синее небо. Какая у них расстановка? Кто подает до Савамуры? И на что способен их кетчер?..  
Телефон в руке вибрирует; «Четырехшовник» — только и пишет Крис, и Миюки плавится, вспоминая, как Савамура улыбается перед броском и как красиво летит его подача.

Прямо с порога Савамура прыгает на Миюки, и Миюки, едва удержавшись на ногах, в очередной раз пытается понять: то ли Савамура контролирует свою силу так хорошо, то ли не контролирует вообще; по крайней мере, он такой же громкий, как обычно:  
— Мы выиграли! Выиграли!  
Крис с огромными пакетами в обеих руках кивает и улыбается, Миюки не может даже представить себе, как сложно было успокоить Савамуру по дороге домой. Савамура цепляется за Миюки, трется лохматой головой о щеку, и Миюки не может удержаться от подколки.  
— Как я и говорил, детский сад. Даже не сомневался.  
Крис высоко поднимает брови, и Миюки совершенно точно хочет забыть о той тонне смс-ок, которую он настрочил в перерывах между тем, как Савамура выходил на горку. Слава богу, это останется между ним и Крисом, Савамуре не обязательно знать, как переживал за него Миюки Казуя, а то он зазнается до невозможного.  
— Казуя, тебе понравился матч? — вдруг спрашивает Савамура, и Миюки вдруг забывает, как дышать. Это останется между ним и Крисом, да? Ну конечно же, когда Крис делал что-то просто так?  
— С самого начала, — отвечает ему на невысказанный вопрос Крис, убирая пакеты в сторону, и Миюки со стоном запрокидывает голову назад. Милосердный потолок и кармические боги, да за что?  
Савамура обжигающе интимно шепчет на ухо:  
— Ты почувствовал, что я подавал специально для тебя?  
А Миюки-то думал, что кетчер идиот.  
Сейчас идиотом он чувствует разве что себя. На игру и на ту не сходил.  
— Миюки, — говорит Крис с кухни. — Я все записал. Если ты перестал ломать недотрогу, мы можем посмотреть вместе?  
Савамура смешно фыркает.  
— Мы купили пиццу!  
— Как неспортивно, — урчит Миюки Савамуре, запуская пальцы под его футболку. — Ты мне собьешь Криса с пути истинного.  
— Один раз можно! — возмущается Савамура, выворачиваясь. — Да, Крис-семпай?

2\. Подстава

Дверь захлопывается прямо перед носом Савамуры, и тот остается ни с чем — а Миюки наверняка строит рожи перед зеркалом. Вожделенная ванная у них в квартире только одна, на троих — маловато.  
— Так нечестно, Миюки! — кричит Савамура в закрытую дверь, и в ответ из щели внизу доносится громкий фальшивый свист.  
Савамура уже совершенно точно собирается пнуть что-нибудь, но ему на плечо ложится рука Криса.  
— Не надо, Савамура. Если хочешь, можешь идти следующим, я подожду.  
Приходится сдаться.  
В ожидании очереди Савамура в красивом порядке выкладывает на диване всю свою артиллерию: три полотенца разного цвета, пену для ванной и шесть уточек. Он как раз прикидывает, куда могла подеваться седьмая, с надписью «Миюки — болван!» на боку, когда Крис откладывает газету с Миюки на развороте и просит Савамуру принести воды. Тот послушно плетется на кухню — а потом слышит щелчок открывающейся двери.  
Савамура выскакивает в коридор, но только и успевает, что увидеть, как за дверью скрывается кончик полотенца Криса.  
— Но Крис-семпай, так нечестно!  
В ванной Крис довольно смеется, а распаренный Миюки ободряюще хлопает Савамуру по спине между лопаток.  
— Зато хочешь, я скажу тебе, где твоя уточка?

3\. Шнурки

Шнурки у Эйдзюна всегда развязываются в самый неподходящий момент: только что все было в порядке, а вот он уже начинает спотыкаться, потом отстает и машет рукой откуда-то сзади, мол, идите вперед, идите, я вас догоню!  
Они останавливаются на старом мосте, откуда далеко и красиво видно вдаль. Скоро дорога сделает поворот, а там уже совсем скоро — их бывшая школа. Вакана оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на длинную тень, падающую от ног Эйдзюна. Непослушного, глупого и маленького Эйдзюна, ни чуточки не повзрослевшего в своей школе.  
— И как он там живет один в Токио, — вздыхает она, не рассчитывая на ответ. И тут высоченный, приехавший с Эйдзюном из Токио Крис-семпай удивляет ее снова, уже в который раз за день:  
— Тебе не стоит так о нем беспокоиться, — очень спокойно и обнадеживающе говорит он.  
— О-о, он в очень хороших руках! — поддакивает Миюки. Вакане он почему-то разрешает звать себя так, хотя на Эйдзюна то и дело ругается за неуважение.  
Вакана смотрит на них краем глаза, на Криса-семпая и Миюки, о которых она столько слышала от Эйдзюна, и думает о том, как хорошо они все-таки ладят — наверное, таким и должно быть баттери. С ними даже молчание становится уютным — Миюки стоит, отвернувшись к перилам, Крис-семпай смотрит куда-то в сторону красного солнца. Когда Вакана прослеживает его взгляд, она видит, как Эйдзюн поднимается с колен, отряхивает пыль, и в этот же момент и Крис-семпай и Миюки одновременно разворачиваются — хотя Вакана могла бы поклясться, что они не подали друг другу никакого сигнала.  
— А Эйдзюн? — вырывается у нее.  
Миюки машет рукой в воздухе.  
— Догонит-догонит, не переживай, Вакана-чан.  
Она все равно немного мешкает, и потом ей приходится поспешить, чтобы держаться вровень с их широкими шагами. Пока она снова оборачивается, откуда-то с топотом возникает Эйдзюн, прыгает Миюки на плечи и сходу начинает вопить:  
— Почему ты меня не подождал?!  
Миюки вертится и хохочет, Эйдзюн цепляется за него и продолжает что-то кричать, они вдвоем умудряются образовать настоящую кучу мала, похлеще, чем мальчишки в классе; и в этот момент Крис-семпай находит нужным уточнить ей на ухо:  
— Савамура — очень хороший питчер, и тебе не надо переживать.  
От него пахнет домом Эйдзюна и немножко — самим Эйдзюном, и это окончательно подкупает Вакану.  
Глядя на возню Миюки и Эйдзюна, Вакана вдруг фыркает в кулачок.  
Крис-семпай кивает ей, улыбаясь, а потом вздыхает и идет их разнимать.

4\. Помощь

Савамура верещит так, как будто ему пять лет и его ведут к стоматологу — почти так оно, впрочем, и есть.  
— Не вертись, — говорит ему Крис.  
— А то останешься без уха, — добавляет Миюки, расплываясь в гаденькой улыбке. — Кто же виноват, что ты так оброс.  
— Держи крепче, Миюки, не отвлекайся.  
— Мне щекотно! — взбрыкивает Савамура. — Щекотно! Крис-семпай, скажите, чтобы он отпустил!  
— Если ты не замолчишь сейчас же, я побрею тебя налысо.  
Миюки на всякий случай тоже прикусывает язык, но рук не отпускает — было, проходили, Савамура вырывался, сбегал и шугался по углам еще два дня, пока Крис не вышел из себя и не подстриг его прямо во время сна. Савамура, правда, все равно упорно подозревал Миюки и начинал причитать каждый раз, когда видел свою клочковатую прическу в зеркале. Крис безнаказанно улыбался в кулак за его спиной, зато на усмешки Миюки у Савамуры, похоже, был радар.  
Так или иначе, когда Крис снова попросил помощи — вид обросшего Савамуры почему-то ужасно раздражал его чувство прекрасного, — Миюки возражать не стал.  
Савамура берет зеркало с таким обреченным видом, что Миюки становится его жалко: из Криса совершенно никудышный парикмахер, в прошлый раз это хоть можно было списать на то, что Савамура лежал.  
— Уооо! Крис-семпай! Как здорово!  
«Протри глаза, придурок!» — хочет закричать Миюки, но Крис лучится счастьем, треплет Савамуру по голове, а на нем почему-то опять остается уборка.

5\. Друг

Едва закрыв дверь, Крис наклоняется к Миюки, и в гостиную они неловко вваливаются, продолжая целоваться.  
Умничка Вакана, старая подружка Эйдзюна, сидит на диване и листает какой-то альбом, и Миюки оказывается скручен в бараний рог еще до того, как он понимает, что происходит.  
— Вакана, как неожиданно, — с улыбкой приветствует ее Крис и демонстративно выпускает Миюки из захвата. Где он, кстати, научился, не у Курамочи же. Миюки неловко смеется, потирая шею — Крис ничего не делает наполовину.  
— А Эйдзюн вас не предупредил? — удивленно распахивает глаза Вакана. — Мы же уже давно договорились… Я хотела попробовать подать документы…  
Дальше Миюки не слушает, но Крис кивает, расстегиваясь. Когда он выходит из комнаты с их пальто, перевешенными через локоть, Вакана говорит ему в спину, возвращаясь к своему альбому:  
— И я, ну, знаю, что у вас с Эйдзюном. Мы же все-таки друзья. Вы только его не обижайте.  
Чертов Савамура.

6\. Ласка

Савамура жмурится и урчит, как большой кот; Миюки чешет его за ухом. По телу разливается приятная усталость, шевелиться, вставать и идти куда-то не хочется, тем более что Савамура — прямо здесь, рядом, такой же полусонный и разморенный.  
За окном медленно темнеет, голова Савамуры на животе теплая и тяжелая, и Миюки сам не замечает, как соскальзывает в дрему.  
Когда он просыпается, уже совсем темно, он заботливо накрыт любимым пледом Савамуры, а непонятно откуда взявшийся Крис треплет его по волосам холодной рукой. Миюки отчаянно зевает и отворачивается к спинке дивана, напоследок очень отчетливо слышит шепот Савамуры: «Я могу сделать яичницу», и сквозь сон бормочет что-то бессвязное, что должно означать: «Не надо, Савамура, я сейчас встану».  
Во сне он падает вниз в бесконечный колодец и по дороге объясняет кому-то, что яичница на ночь — это очень вредно, но никто его так и не слушает. Еще ему снится, что он летит: утром Миюки гадает, кто все-таки перенес его на кровать.

7\. Игра

В первый раз Миюки может это простить. Он говорит себе, что Курамочи, наверное, очень скучно одному, что, в конце концов, они жили вместе с Савамурой столько времени — а жить без Савамуры после того, как пожил с ним, невыносимо, это уж Миюки точно знает.  
К тому же, ничего страшного не происходит. Курамочи заваливается к ним вечером вместе с Савамурой, до ужина они играют в приставку, а после ужина Курамочи, обменявшись с Савамурой многозначительным взглядом, уходит.  
Визиты Курамочи начинают напрягать, когда становятся более-менее регулярными, а потом Савамура как-то раз объясняет, что происходит (Крис точно все пропускает мимо ушей, потому что Савамура ютится на краешке стула между его ног, ерзает и потягивает какао из белой кружки с зайчиком).  
На месте Криса Миюки бы тоже не обратил внимания; он бы даже предпочел быть на месте Криса, но, кажется, пришла его очередь играть почетную обязанность разума и совести.  
— То есть как вы играете на номер?  
Савамура дуется, отодвигается чуть-чуть назад — Крис со страдальческим выражением лица смотрит куда-то вверх.  
— Ну, я же говорю. Вакана поменяла номер, когда пошла в универ.  
— А она-то здесь при чем?  
— А Курамочи хочет ее номер.  
— Но зачем?  
— Я не знаю, — говорит Савамура совершенно беззаботно. — Наверное, он хочет с ней пообщаться.  
— Они хоть знакомы?  
— Ну, может. Может нет.  
Савамура окончательно откидывается на Криса, тот осторожно приобнимает его одной рукой. Миюки прекрасно понимает, что к Крису сейчас взывать совершенно бесполезно, поэтому он предпринимает еще одну попытку:  
— Давай я еще раз повторю: ты пообещал дать Курамочи номер своей старой подружки, с которой они, скорее всего, не знакомы, я правильно понял?  
— Ну-у, — тянет Савамура, на его лице написана скука. — Они переписывались два года. Я только не знаю, знала ли Вакана…  
Бедная девочка Вакана, думает Миюки, а Савамура неожиданно оживляется:  
— Да я же и не собираюсь давать его весь так сразу!  
— И как собираешься? По цифре, за хорошее поведение?  
Миюки фыркает и поднимает бровь, но Савамура вдруг округляет глаза:  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
При этом он вскидывает голову так резко, что Крис хватается за подбородок; Савамура извиняется, хлопочет, а Крис мрачно смотрит на Миюки (что ты с ним сделал, что он так скачет), и желание вести мозговправляющие разговоры улетучивается само собой.  
Миюки иногда не может понять, что он вообще забыл в этом дурдоме.

8\. Услуга

— Ничего мне от тебя не надо, — уверенно заявляет Курамочи, развалившийся на диване. — Я вообще к Савамуре пришел.  
— Я могу дать его тебе, — вкрадчиво говорит Миюки. — Номер. Полностью. Только выметайся, а?  
Савамура бы этого не одобрил, Крис, наверное, тоже — но меньше всего Миюки хочет потратить сегодняшний вечер на семейные посиделки («Потому что команда — это же как семья!», а Крис каждый раз соглашается).  
Курамочи смотрит на Миюки пару секунд, в которые Миюки едва сдерживается, чтобы не прибить его тут же, на месте. А потом он вдруг начинает смеяться, и Миюки определенно чувствует себя лишним в этом мире, полном идиотов.  
— Если у нас соглашение с Савамурой, значит, у нас соглашение с Савамурой. А ты готовь, готовь, — машет ему Курамочи, возвращаясь к своей приставке.  
Кто бы знал, как Миюки это ненавидит. Но, в конце концов, Крису такие ужины тоже нравятся…  
— А, Маско-семпай сегодня тоже придет, — кидает ему в спину Курамочи.  
Миюки хватает его за шиворот и тащит за собой.  
— Режь мельче, — злорадно говорит Миюки на кухне, тыкая ножом в морковь (звездочками, как любит Савамура), и Курамочи кривится в ответ.

9\. Ад

Когда Миюки возвращается домой, Крис близок к смерти как никогда: Савамура в растянутой домашней футболке и трусах сидит у него на коленях, зачесывает волосы назад и без остановки щебечет о чем-то. Крис умудряется сохранять серьезное выражение лица, кивать и поддакивать, но кончики его ушей медленно краснеют, и умоляющий взгляд, брошенный в сторону Миюки, красноречиво говорит сам за себя.  
Миюки ухмыляется и бросает пакеты прямо посреди гостиной. Крис, конечно, не идеал, и за ним тоже числится список грешков, но спасать людей от неуемности Савамуры — это его, Миюки, непровозглашенная миссия.  
Он подхватывает Савамуру на руки — с трудом, хорошо хоть, он не вертится, — и слышит благодарный выдох Криса.  
— Ну, вперед, красавица, поможешь мне на кухне, — выдавливает Миюки, в очередной раз поражаясь тому, когда это Савамура успел так вымахать. Савамура неожиданно молчаливый, и это настораживает. Миюки бросает на него короткий взгляд и чуть не разжимает руки.  
Савамура Эйдзюн, самый честный и простодушный идиот, которого он только знает, лукаво щурится, глядя на него из-под руки, и, похоже, прекрасно представляет, до чего он чуть не довел Криса.  
Открытие оказывается настолько неожиданным, что Миюки так и уносит Савамуру на кухню, хотя он тяжелый, сопит в шею, и вообще надо было бросить его еще в гостиной, а то так и надорваться можно. И пакеты тоже остались там.  
Миюки вспоминает все те дни, когда Савамура с невинным лицом вытаскивал их в кино, или в зоопарк, или куда-то еще — Крису вообще сложно ему отказать, и по спине пробегают мурашки. Миюки чувствует себя одураченным, причем настолько по-идиотски, что даже не верится — и кем, питчером-балбесом.  
— И кто тебя научил? — рассеянно спрашивает он, и Савамура на руках вяло трепыхается, поднимает голову и смотрит прямо в глаза. Честно-честно.  
— Ты.  
Непровозглашенная миссия, думает Миюки. Полный провал.


	2. Миюки, Курамочи, Савамура

1\. Уши

— Очень сексуально, — говорит Курамочи. Миюки картинно зевает. — Что бы ты понимал. Эй, Савамура!  
— Да дрыхнет уже, — отвечает Миюки, помахивая джойстиком и не оглядываясь.  
Идиотские идеи имеют свойство приходить одновременно в несколько голов. Курамочи пихает Миюки в ребра, шипит: "Тише!", хотя вряд ли в этом есть какой-то смысл, потому что Савамура спит, как убитый. Хоть какая-то польза от того, как он набегался. Миюки нервно хихикает, и Курамочи снова прожигает его взглядом.  
Савамура лежит, закутавшись в одеяло, как в кокон, и Курамочи под пристальным взглядом Миюки отодвигает его в сторону.  
— Видно? — зачем-то спрашивает он, Миюки серьезно кивает в ответ.  
Минута проходит в напряженном молчании. У Савамуры — ухо как ухо, ничего особенного, розовое и аккуратное. Когда Миюки ловит себя на этой мысли, он резко отводит взгляд — Курамочи напротив повторяет его движение, облизывает губы и говорит:  
— Наверное, это работает только с девушками.  
— О-о, с Ваканой! — скалится Миюки, и в этот самый момент Савамура переворачивается на спину, бормоча что-то отдаленно похожее на "клецки". У Миюки сердце уходит в пятки: он представляет себе, как они с Курамочи должны выглядеть, сидя на корточках перед кроватью своего кохая. Его немного успокаивает то, что у Курамочи на лице написана та же паника, он на ходу придумывает сотни оправданий: это Крис попросил, или нет, лучше Тэцу, или нет, лучше Крис, нет-нет, Катаока, да, точно. Спи сладко, Савамура, не обращай внимания.  
Савамура переворачивается и затихает. Курамочи громко выдыхает первым.  
В отместку они с Курамочи, пихаясь и переругиваясь, разрисовывают ему лицо маркером — добавляют усики, бородку, очки и подпись "Босс" через весь лоб.

2\. Аттракцион, kid!ау

Игра складывается не в их пользу: Миюки видит это прежде всего по тому, как скованно Каваками подает. Мяч снова уходит в бол, а бэттер даже не пробует отбить; надо срочно что-то сделать, и Миюки просит тайм-аут.  
Он подает знак остальным и ждет, пока они все — злые и напряженные — соберутся вокруг горки. По привычке он закрывает рот перчаткой, хотя в этом нет никакой необходимости.  
— Я тут подумал, — говорит он, глядя куда-то между Каваками и Курамочи, — почему бы не сводить Эйдзюна в парк аттракционов на этих выходных?  
У Курамочи округляются глаза, а потом он фыркает и начинает ржать.  
— Ты собрал нас всех для этого?  
Миюки пожимает плечами и расплывается в улыбке, Каваками вдруг кивает:  
— Хорошая идея.  
— Тогда прихватите с собой Харуичи, ему как раз хотелось встретиться с Эйдзюном, — предлагает Коминато, и Курамочи хлопает его по плечу:  
— Верно, Рё-сан! А мы тем временем выпьем! Свободный выходной!  
— Бла-бла-бла, опять эти ваши семейные… — заводит свою шарманку Дзюн, и Миюки окончательно видит, что уловка удалась и неудача в первом иннинге забыта. Они хохочут и перебрасываются шутками, усталость как рукой сняло; пора возвращаться на позиции.  
На полпути Курамочи вдруг оборачивается и во всю силу легких кричит Миюки:  
— Эй, отличный план, слышишь?  
Каваками выглядит спокойным, и Миюки бросает взгляд на бэттера, чтобы выбрать следующую подачу; тот очевидно нервничает. Миюки не сразу понимает, почему, когда до него доходит, он беззвучно присвистывает под маской и ухмыляется.  
Ну да, все звучало так, как будто отличный план — это отличный план, а не способ освободить двум занятым папашам выходной.  
Инициатива переходит в их руки, и Каваками спокойно завершает иннинг, не выпустив ни одного раннера.

Крис ждет их у выхода и мягко улыбается Миюки: кто-то (конечно же, Курамочи) уже успел пересказать ему содержание разговора, и Крис опускает руку на плечо Миюки.  
— Рад, что ты осознаешь свою ответственность и причастность.  
— Что? — хмурится Миюки, хотя тепло ладони Криса убаюкивает и заставляет соглашаться со всем, что он только не захочет сказать.  
— Ну, ты же сам предложил погулять с Эйдзюном в выходные, так?  
— Эй, стойте, я не говорил, что это я…  
Курамочи хлопает его по плечу, а Коминато вполоборота улыбается так, что Миюки захлопывает рот прямо посреди слова; позади Дзюн раздраженно бросает:  
— Ты не можешь, Тэцу, у тебя встреча с журналистами.  
Давящая аура за спиной пропадает, лишая Миюки последней надежды (Тэцу, вопреки всем ожиданиям, любит возиться с Эйдзюном и очень расстраивается, когда он снова и снова сбегает к Миюки). «Вот черт,» — обреченно думает Миюки, давя из себя улыбку в ответ Крису.

В день Х на Эйдзюне кепка цыплячье-желтого цвета, полосатая — красная с белым — кофта и шорты такого салатового цвета, что у Миюки рябит в глазах. На фоне этого великолепия Миюки даже не сразу замечает скромно прячущегося за Эйдзюном Харуичи в спокойном синем. В ответ на взгляд Миюки Курамочи угрожающе заявляет:  
— Это чтобы ты его не потерял, — и Миюки закатывает глаза.  
Он не повторяет одну ошибку дважды, да к тому же и в прошлый раз Эйдзюна нашел именно он (к счастью, тот звал на помощь достаточно громко, хотя Миюки так и не понял, на кой черт ему приспичило лезть на дерево).  
— Па-ап, — тянет Эйдзюн, подозрительно щуря глаза, и Миюки едва удерживается от того, чтобы расхохотаться. — Ты же сказал, что мы пойдем в парк.  
— Вы и пойдете! — Курамочи одобряюще треплет его по голове, но, стоит ему только повернуться к Миюки, как улыбка сразу же пропадает. — Только с Миюки.  
— Я ему не верю, — продолжает тянуть свое Эйдзюн, и Харуичи хватает его за руку:  
— Эйдзюн-кун, не надо так говорить…  
В душе Миюки ликует — хоть один ребенок ему доверяет — и ужасно завидует Коминато; Харуичи-то, наверное, засыпает сразу же, как только начинается тихий час, и не носится по дому кругами, и не разрисовывает обои, и не лезет руками в муку, и не…  
Курамочи прерывает его мысли резким жестом, который означает что-то вроде: «Не стой столбом, скажи ему что-нибудь!», и Миюки садится на корточки, так, чтобы быть вровень с Эйдзюном.  
— Хочешь, я тебе пообещаю, что мы точно пойдем в парк? — устало говорит он.  
— Точно?  
— Точно-точно.  
— Клянись на мизинцах!  
У Эйдзюна очень маленькие, теплые и мягкие пальцы, и Миюки, как всегда, чувствует себя ужасно неловко. Курамочи машет ему над головой Эйдзюна.  
Он смывается подозрительно быстро — не иначе как боится, что Миюки вот-вот передумает (хотя куда уж теперь после клятвы на мизинцах), — и Миюки остается один, двадцатилетним вдовцом с двумя детьми, цепляющимся за обе его руки.  
— Парк, — требовательно напоминает Эйдзюн.  
— Парк, — обреченно соглашается Миюки.  
И они идут в этот несчастный парк.

— Вот что, — говорит Миюки на главной площади, где собраны аттракционы для детей младшего школьного возраста и меньше. — Я сейчас отдам вам все купоны, а вы гуляйте где хотите, но так, чтобы я вас видел, поняли?  
Эйдзюн решительно кивает, Харуичи кивает нерешительно и краснея.  
— Я буду сидеть вон там, — на всякий случай говорит Миюки, показывая на скамейку у себя за спиной.  
Он устало опускается на нее, устроив рядом сумки Эйдзюна и Харуичи (у Харуичи там еда, а у Эйдзюна наверняка игрушки, кто из них с Курамочи более бестолковый — тот еще вопрос), и запрокидывает голову.  
Ясный летний день, облака медленно плывут по небу, краем уха Миюки слушает восторженные вопли Эйдзюна и шум толпы, и ему кажется, что время замерло. Он задремывает, голос Эйдзюна вдруг куда-то пропадает, но быстро возвращается, так что Миюки даже не успевает забеспокоиться. Эйдзюн рассказывает кому-то про новый фильм — "а потом Годзилла как бах!" — и Миюки улыбается, а потом Эйдзюн вдруг говорит:  
— Правда, Санада?  
И Миюки прошибает холодный потом даже сквозь дрему. Он точно знает, что у Эйдзюна нет знакомых по имени Санада, и подружиться с кем-то так быстро он не может (Эйдзюн даже к Миюки очень долго присматривался).  
Миюки открывает глаза, рывком вскакивает, осматривается; диковатый пацан, цепляющийся за руку высокого лощеного парня — видимо, Санады, — удивленно смотрит на него. Он перепутал детей. Черт возьми, Миюки взял и перепутал детей.  
Миюки мысленно благодарит Курамочи, когда выискивает глазами в толпе желтую кепку или красно-белую кофту; их нигде не видно, и Миюки готов рвать на себе волосы, просто представляя, что с ним сделает Коминато.  
— По крайней мере, они не могли выйти наружу, — говорит он вслух, стараясь успокоить сам себя, и прикидывает, на какие аттракционы Эйдзюну бы захотелось сходить в первую очередь.

Их выгнали с горок, видели на качелях и около пещеры с привидениями — Миюки чувствует себя охотником, идущим по следу. Запыхавшись, он тормозит около очередной женщины в фирменном костюме:  
— Извините, вы не видели здесь мальчика, примерно вот такого, в желтой кепке, и с ним еще второй…  
Женщина радушно улыбается и говорит, указывая ему за спину:  
— А, вон те?  
Миюки оборачивается, хватаясь за бок — он уже и не знает, сколько раз успел обежать парк — и облегченно выдыхает:  
— Спасибо!  
Эйдзюн с сосредоточенным видом следит за тем, как какой-то мужчина у тира заряжает ружье, Харуичи рядом с ним выглядит совсем вымотанным — Миюки криво усмехается, еще бы ему не выглядеть, когда Эйдзюн протащил его по такому маршруту!  
— Ну, привет, — говорит Миюки, останавливаясь возле них, Харуичи вздрагивает и заливается краской, а Эйдзюн машет рукой:  
— Привет.  
— Я же сказал вам не уходить… — начинает Миюки, но Эйдзюн тут же перебивает его:  
— Купи мороженое!  
И Миюки обреченно идет за мороженым.

После мороженого Эйдзюн снова оживляется — это не ребенок, а батарейка, и Миюки искренне и глубоко сочувствует Курамочи, взвалившему на себя такую тяжелую ношу. В этот раз Миюки таскается с ними на все аттракционы, чувствуя себя ужасно неловко в толпе охающих мамаш и крепко хватая руку Эйдзюна сразу же, как он только выходит.  
Харуичи тихо извиняется перед ним, а Эйдзюн, похоже, даже не осознает, что провинился, но Миюки уже успел так вымотаться, что он не обращает на это внимания.  
В конце концов они оба — и Эйдзюн, и Харуичи — засыпают в поезде по дороге домой, Харуичи — прислонившись к плечу Миюки, а Эйдзюн — развалившись у него на коленях. Миюки как раз прикидывает, как нести их двоих, когда Харуичи тихо хлопает глазами и спрашивает:  
— Мы уже приехали?  
— Ага, — неловко отвечает Миюки. — Разбуди Эйдзюна, пожалуйста, а то он будет меня потом полжизни ненавидеть.  
Харуичи мнется, а потом поднимает глаза:  
— А вы не можете его понести, Миюки-сан, пожалуйста? Он так устал сегодня…  
Миюки кивает только через несколько секунд, когда он приходит в себя (какой Харуичи прекрасный, заботливый ребенок, все бы такими были). Он перехватывает Эйдзюна поудобнее, надеясь, что тот не проснется — хотя куда там, дрыхнет, как убитый.  
Коминато с Курамочи встречают их у выхода из метро, Коминато забирает у Миюки руку Харуичи, быстро прощается, и они уходят. Курамочи смотрит им вслед, а потом тянется за Эйдзюном, и Миюки неожиданно для себя дергается в сторону (Эйдзюн тяжелый и теплый, его волосы щекочут щеку):  
— Еще разбудишь.  
— Ну ладно, — хмыкает Курамочи. Миюки вполголоса рассказывает ему, как прошел день, упуская эпизод с потерянным Эйдзюном, уверенный, что эта история никогда не выплывет на свет — Харуичи никому не расскажет, а Эйдзюн хоть и расскажет… Никто не поймет.  
В квартире Курамочи предлагает Миюки выпить чаю, идет на кухню, а Миюки ногой распахивает дверь детской. Эйдзюн во сне никак не хочет отпускать его капюшон, и у Миюки начинает болеть спина.  
Эйдзюн вдруг распахивает глаза. С ним иногда такое случается — он ни с того ни с сего просыпается посреди ночи, как крепко бы ни спал до этого, и по утрам вскакивает бодрее некуда.  
— Миюки, — удивленно говорит он, и Миюки усмехается, собираясь выдать что-то вроде: «А ты кого ожидал здесь увидеть?». Но Эйдзюн зевает и бормочет: — Спасибо за сегодня.  
Он засыпает так же быстро, как проснулся, и так и не отпускает капюшон; какой проблемный ребенок, — ворчливо думает польщенный Миюки, на цыпочках пятясь из комнаты.


	3. Миюки, Савамура

Воздух

Когда Савамура на горке, воздух звенит от напряжения.  
Подача ухает и гудит, разрезая воздух, хлопок от соприкосновения мяча с перчаткой, кажется, раскатывается по всему стадиону; Миюки против желания сжимает биту крепче.  
Он выходит на базу, насвистывая, встает нарочито расслабленно — приходится сдерживать себя, чтобы оставаться серьезным. У команды Савамуры хороший питчер, а у самого Савамуры — устрашающий набор подач; раннер на второй коротко кивает Миюки, и все это вместе значит, что он должен отбить, что бы ни кинул Савамура.  
Миюки облизывает губы, наклоняется ниже, встает основательней; Савамура знакомо и решительно блестит глазами, и у обоих уголки рта сами собой расплываются в улыбке.  
Четырехшовник или чейндж-ап? Каттер или?..  
Время замедляется, когда Савамура решительно поджимает губы и поворачивается боком, застывает, когда он поднимает ногу и как будто превращается в натянутую струну — Миюки перехватывает биту пошире. И растянутое, медленное время вдруг схлопывается обратно, ударяет по Миюки свободным концом — он успевает только услышать звонкий удар биты по мячу. Он бросается бежать, каждый шаг — как рывок, где-то на периферии зрения мельтешат белые майки.  
На третьей — сейф, а Миюки сразу же отправляют в аут; Савамура провожает его, залихватски приложив руку к козырьку бейсболки и сияя победной улыбкой, и Миюки вскидывает руку в ответ.  
После игры Савамура подскакивает первым, долго трясет руку и взахлеб обещает — выучить три новых подачи, так что даже Миюки не отобьет, что-то еще, Миюки отвечает ему тем же, некстати вспоминая, что один из его питчеров сказал про них: "Выглядит устрашающе, правда. Про вас скоро начнут легенды складывать... А правда, что, когда вы вместе учились, Савамура ни за что не хотел формировать с тобой беттери? А потом пришел этот Окумура, и..." — "Правда-правда," — усмехнулся в ответ Миюки, вспоминая вечное "Миюки Казуя!".  
Чем дальше, тем интереснее становится играть с Савамурой; встретимся в следующем сезоне, говорит Миюки, может быть, ты к тому моменту тоже научишься отбивать. Синее-синее небо глушит возмущенные вопли Савамуры, и Миюки смеется, запрокинув голову.


	4. Сэйдо

1\. по заявке: "Команда едет на сборы/в лагерь/домой, но мест всем почему-то не хватает, приходится сидеть друг на друге. Пары и реакции"

Первым не выдержал Савамура — Курамочи подозревал, что Миюки попросту незаметно ущипнул его.  
— Миюки!  
Савамура вскочил так резко, что чуть не ударился головой о крышу, Миюки приглушенно и сдавленно рассмеялся. Харуичи у Курамочи на коленях съежился еще сильнее, и Курамочи устало вздохнул.  
— Миюки, меняемся.  
Еще в самом начале Савамура буркнул, что он немного тяжелее Харуичи; это тяжелее, по мнению Курамочи, было где-то пятнадцатью килограммами лишнего веса. К тому же Харуичи сидел спокойно и не вертясь, а Савамура ерзал туда-сюда и обиженно сопел.  
— Иди давай, придурок, — Миюки подпихнул Савамуру сзади, и тот чуть не свалился на сидящего в проходе Фурую.  
Савамура был тяжелый, горячий и умудрился усесться прямо на кости — Миюки с облегчением на лице устраивал у себя на коленях смущенного Харуичи. Окумура, сидящий на Зоно, болтал ногами, Зоно спал. Курамочи искренне завидовал ему — Савамура, поворачиваясь к окну, заехал ему локтем по ребрам, но оставалось только терпеть.  
Взгляд Канемару был ужасающе понимающим, и Курамочи сосредоточился на нем, отсчитывая секунды до того момента, когда Савамуру можно будет вернуть обратно.

2\. реверс!ау

Сэйдо оказывается совсем не такой, как Крис ожидал.  
В конце второй недели его зачисляют в кэтчеры основного состава. Миюки ждет его у двери после разговора с тренером, наваливается, обнимает за плечи — Крис неловко отстраняется, и никак не может понять, что с недоверчивым Миюки произошло за этот год.  
— Будешь мне помогать, — радостно говорит Миюки, и тут же ехидно добавляет: — Если переживешь, конечно.  
Из вежливости Крис решает не уточнять, что именно он должен пережить.  
Тренировки проходят как обычно, кэтчер-третьегодка, Савамура, подает то в бол, то в страйк и не устает трепать языком с бросающим рядом Фуруей. Крис держит язык за зубами, а Миюки то и дело вставляет ехидные комментарии, и это не только сходит ему с рук — Савамура распаляется, они начинают спорить. Когда Крис выходит из буллпена, голова у него гудит, и он не может сосчитать, сколько раз при нем уже поделили несчастный первый номер.  
Его одногодки не смотрят на него, до упора наворачивая круги вокруг поля, только Тамба на секунду поднимает голову. Они кивают друг другу как чужие, едва знакомые люди и тут же отворачиваются.  
— Савамура-а!  
Крис вздрагивает.  
— Канемару-у! — эхом откликается Савамура, и бросается бежать в сторону ограды. Канемару, капитан, бежит к ним от входа.  
— Стоять! Стой, кому говорят, Савамура-а!

Первый тренировочный матч в сезоне Крис проводит в дагауте, помогая Савамуре с Фуруей разминаться. Нори подает первым, Савамура то и дело оглядывается; удивительно, но его бросок сразу же становится намного лучше, чем на тренировках. Крис вспоминает слова Миюки:  
— Звериное чутье, звериное, — и, кажется, понимает, о чем это.  
По сравнению с Савамурой Фуруя, который должен выходить последним, максимально сконцентрирован, и Крису кажется, что если он только кинет взгляд в сторону поля — из-за ограды доносятся крики болельщиков, — Фуруя тут же холодно одернет его.  
За ними приходит Нори, кивает, и Крис возвращается в дагаут. Курамочи что-то кричит, стуча по ограде, тренер сидит, сложив руки на груди, так что Крис не понимает, как рядом с ним вообще можно осмеливаться шуметь. Сэйдо вообще гораздо более легкомысленная, чем он ожидал, и Крису иногда кажется, что второгодки и третьегодки просто не представляют себе, как надо себя вести.  
Миюки возвращается в дом, а Савамуру выводят в аут на второй базе, и он недовольно морщит нос.  
Остаток игры Крис сидит в дагауте. Нори жмется на скамейке, Савамура недовольно ворчит, что это он должен был быть на месте Фуруи, но кричит громче всех, так что в конце концов тренер делает ему замечание.  
В конце последнего иннинга, когда игроки, усталые, но улыбающиеся, возвращаются в дагаут, Савамура не может усидеть на месте. Он вскакивает со скамейки, несется навстречу команде и за пару минут устраивает свалку, набрасываясь с объятьями на Фурую.  
Крис тихо смеется, прикусывая губу, а потом ему кажется, что на секунду глаза отказывают ему. Когда он промаргивается, Савамура уже быстро, сверкая улыбкой, говорит что-то и хлопает по спине огрызающегося Курамочи — с другой стороны на него наседает Коминато, но Курамочи, зажатый между двумя огнями, кажется скорее довольным. Все идет, как обычно, и только Крис не может понять, почудилось ему или Савамура действительно чмокнул Фурую.

То, как третьегодки тянутся друг к другу — похлопать по плечу, обнять за плечи, помочь с растяжкой, — заметно невооруженным взглядом, но Крис все равно оказывается не готов к тому, что все это может быть перенесено на него.  
Игра заканчивается, но радостное возбуждение остается. После того, как он вел трех разных питчеров, внутри у него все еще дрожит натянутая тонкая нитка, он счастлив так, как, кажется, никогда не был. Играть интересно, играть за Сэйдо чертовски интересно.  
Савамура, который почему-то считает себя главным ответственным за Криса, налетает из ниоткуда, как стихийное явление.  
— Молодец, Крис!  
И Крис чувствует быстрое и смазанное прикосновение теплых губ к своему виску. Он краснеет до самых пылающих кончиков ушей, а Савамура уже перебрасывается шутками с Коминато, привычно отмахиваясь от Канемару.  
Миюки смотрит на Криса, ухмыляясь, и показывает ему большой палец.  
После этого Крис вливается в ритм тренировок на удивление легко. Он даже позволяет себе шутить с замогильным лицом — тренер усмехается, а Савамура не понимает подвоха.  
— Рад, что ты себя хорошо чувствуешь, — как-то без обиняков говорит он в столовой. — А то выглядел, как статуя.  
Миюки беззвучно закатывает глаза.  
Спустя неделю после этого разговора в первый состав переводят Тамбу, и Крис невольно поражается тому, каким испуганным он выглядит. Тамба то и дело озирается по сторонам, с круглыми глазами рассматривает Савамуру, Фурую и Коминато, которые, как обычно в перерывах, сидят, опираясь друг на друга спинами.  
Крис старается ему помочь, как может, но Тамбе не становится спокойнее.  
В конце концов, Крис прибегает к последнему средству: когда Тамба после первой игры возвращается в дагаут, нервно облизывая губы, Крис говорит ему:  
— Хорошая работа, — и, чувствуя себя деревянным от смущения, целует Тамбу в лоб.  
Тамба на полуслове застывает с открытым ртом, и Крис чувствует себя неловко. Миюки за спиной Тамбы сгибается в приступе беззвучного хохота.  
— Савамура бы одобрил, — одними губами проговаривает он, и Крис мгновенно краснеет.


	5. Миюки/Савамура

Как обычно после вечернего собрания, Катаока вышел первым, кивнув остальным.  
— Эй, Савамура, пошли! — Окликнул его Курамочи, но Савамура упрямо мотнул головой. Курамочи пожал плечами и отстал.  
Миюки остался сидеть на своем месте в первом ряду, гоняя по столу мелкую монетку. Его плечи были напряжены и судорожно сведены. Савамура дождался, пока комната опустеет, и встал.  
Миюки поднял голову только тогда, когда на его лицо упала тень Савамуры — поднял голову, прищурился, облизнул губы и привычно усмехнулся.  
— Что с лицом, Савамура?  
— Эй, ты в порядке?  
Они заговорили одновременно, и Савамура мгновенно вспылил:  
— Не перебивай меня!  
Миюки снова заулыбался.  
— Ну и чего тебе?  
— Все в порядке? — буркнул Савамура, чувствуя себя неловко.  
— И-ди-от, — радостно протянул Миюки. — О себе бы лучше позаботился. Ты охладил плечо? — Савамура яростно закивал. — Иди-ка сюда.  
Теплые руки скользнули под футболку, Миюки очень осторожно обнял его — Савамура списал это на усталость и прижал Миюки к себе изо всех сил. Миюки сдавленно охнул, но отстраняться не стал, только потерся носом о живот. Савамуре казалось, что он чувствует его дыхание даже через ткань.  
Он поднял руку и неловко потрепал Миюки по макушке. Миюки поднял голову — его улыбка была кривой, но это тоже, наверное, было из-за усталости.  
— Мы выиграем завтра.  
— Конечно, — кивнул Миюки. — Конечно.  
— Эй, Миюки, пошли.  
— Еще чуть-чуть.  
Савамура положил руки ему на плечи, машинально начал растирать их большими пальцами. За окном быстро темнело. Миюки вздохнул и повторил:  
— Выиграем.


	6. Крис/Савамура

Савамура сильный, Савамура справится.  
Крис повторяет себе это все время, пока возвращается в общежитие. Канемару, конечно, выглядел озабоченным, но он просто никогда не испытывал на себе силу духа Савамуры.  
Справится, станет сильнее, извлечет полезный урок — тем более если Миюки рядом.  
Крис полагается на Миюки больше, чем сам признается в себе, и давит сомнение на корню. Оно поднимает голову, когда он вспоминает озабоченный тон Канемару. Некстати вспоминается, что точно так же Канемару когда-то говорил о Крисе — понизив голос, почти заговорщическим шепотом.  
Крис закрывает глаза, и в темноте всплывает лицо Савамуры — упрямо поджатые губы, горящий взгляд, вызов, на который Крис отозвался, сам того не ожидая. И все-таки тревога не успокаивается, сворачивается черной змеей и шипит на Криса при каждом шаге.

К утру и через день сомнения не проходят, и Крис решает все-таки навестить Савамуру — едва ли он сам отдает себе отчет в том, что оттягивает это, как может.  
Коридоры первого года обучения полны народа, и Крису кажется, что позади него остаются буруны и водовороты всполошенных школьников. "Ты видела? Кто это? Ого!". Короткий путь до класса, где учатся Канемару с Савамурой, почему-то оказывается очень длинным.  
На повороте Крис сталкивается с кем-то.  
— Крис-семпай?  
Канемару удивленно смотрит на него, и у Криса получается только выдавить кивок.  
— А! Вам, наверное, Савамуру? Я сейчас позову, подождите здесь… Эй, иди без меня!  
Он поворачивается и уходит быстрым шагом, а Крис не знает, чем занять руки и что сказать.  
Савамура вырастает из ниоткуда неожиданно, так что Крис не успевает собраться с мыслями. Савамура улыбается, и Криса затапливает привычная тихая радость.  
— Савамура.  
— Крис-семпай! Что вы делаете здесь?  
— Я слышал о твоих подачах…  
Улыбка Савамуры мгновенно выцветает, но тут же возвращается.  
— Это ничего страшного, Крис-семпай! Извините, что причиняю неудобства! Мне очень жаль, что недостойный я побеспокоил вас!  
Савамура кланяется, и получается как обычно — очень по-дурацки. На них оборачивается какая-то девочка, хихикает; Крису кажется, что он слышит обрывок фразы: "Опять этот Савамура"… Это неловко.  
— Эйдзюн, поднимись.  
Савамура поднимает голову, но у Криса голова слишком забита своими мыслями, чтобы обращать внимание на его взгляд.  
— Сейчас, наверное, не лучшее время, — говорит он торопливо. — Я зайду на тренировку вечером, хорошо?  
— Конечно, Крис-семпай! Буду ждать!  
Савамура гаркает ему вслед, как обычно.

Крис должен помогать учителю и освобождается только поздно вечером. В зале все еще горит свет — когда Крис заходит, он обнаруживает там одинокого Савамуру, с отчаянным видом подающего в сетку, раз за разом. Он не замечает Криса, не замечает ничего вокруг себя, замахивается и бросает, замахивается и бросает.  
— Савамура. Что ты делаешь? — голос не слушается, но Савамура вздрагивает.  
— Крис-семпай!..  
Савамура улыбается и начинает тараторить:  
— Я подумал, что если подам достаточно, то потом, может быть, смогу повторить и с беттером. Я не могу сейчас проигрывать, понимаете, Крис-семпай? Фуруя и Нори-семпай, и…  
— Хватит, Эйдзюн, — перебивает его Крис охрипшим голосом. — Хватит.  
Несколько шагов даются так тяжело, как будто Крис пробивается сквозь толщу воды — Савамура смотрит, не отводя глаз, и Крис не может нормально вдохнуть. Все мысли испаряются из головы, потому что он наконец вспоминает, каково это — уходить с тренировки в одиночку и раз за разом повторять одно и то же простейшее упражнение, постепенно теряя надежду на то, что что-то когда-нибудь изменится. Крис обнимает Савамуру, все так же без единой мысли, и Савамура молча цепляется за рубашку. У него под глазами залегли черные тени, а его руки — непомерно тяжелые.  
И он не плачет.  
Сильный, справится, станет сильнее.  
— Я что-нибудь придумаю, — обещает Крис.  
Он и сам верит в свои слова в этот момент.  
— Спасибо, Крис-семпай, — шепчет Савамура куда-то в плечо.


	7. Курамочи, Савамура, аура Фуруи

Курамочи разбудило ощущение того, что что-то не так. Он перевернулся, приподнялся на локте — комнате было светло, и Курамочи с усилием разлепил глаза, чтобы посмотреть на часы.  
На кровати напротив клубочком свернулось нежно-голубое сияние, подрагивающее, как желе, и распускающее в стороны туманные щупальца. На часах было два ночи.  
— Твою мать, — ругнулся Курамочи, падая обратно на подушку. — Эй, Савамура!  
Наверху завозились, и спустя минуту Савамура, взъерошенный, с открытым ртом, свесился через вниз. Он промычал что-то, что должно было обозначать вопрос, и Курамочи ткнул пальцем в сторону сияния. Савамура удивленно нахмурился, поднял голову — на его лицо упали голубые отсветы — и тихо застонал.  
Отвернувшись к стене и спрятав голову под подушку, Курамочи слушал, как Савамура спускается вниз и нашаривает шлепанцы. Свет стал ярче, и даже не оборачиваясь, Курамочи знал, что Савамура протягивает руки вперед и что-то успокаивающе бормочет.  
Когда за ними — сияние обвивалось вокруг рук Савамуры и только что не мурлыкало от удовольствия — закрылась дверь, Курамочи скинул подушку в сторону и перевернулся на спину. Спать больше не хотелось.  
Сбегать Курамочи было некуда: сияние неумолимо и без особой логики перемещалось между комнатами Миюки, как партнера, и Савамуры, как главного соперника; и по какому-то извращенному закону подлости оно почти всегда преследовало Курамочи, где бы он ни надеялся скоротать ночь. Фуруя утром не помнил ничего, Харуичи почти согласился пустить его на свободную кровать — если бы не Зоно, он бы уже спал спокойно.  
Курамочи зажмурился и начал считать до тысячи.  
Савамура вернулся где-то в районе ста двадцати — Курамочи, правда, сбился со счета и никак не мог вспомнить следующую цифру. Залезая обратно, Савамура что-то бурчал себе под нос, но Курамочи уже не слышал его, наконец-то проваливаясь в сон.


	8. Фуруя/Савамура, аура Фуруи

Странностей в Сэйдо всегда было навалом: то ограда за ночь поменяет цвет на "слава богу, ну хоть в этот раз не розовый", то тренера не могут попасть на поле из-за переливающегося над ним гигантского мыльного пузыря, то какого-то везунчика ни с того ни с сего начинают преследовать стаи бабочек. У Миюки они получались особенно большими и томными: не иначе как из-за красоты души, говорил Курамочи, имея в виду ее, этой души, темные глубины и ехидные пропасти.  
Так что, когда в Сэйдо поступили новые первогодки, удивляться было особенно нечему, тем более что здесь уже и не такое видали: аура Тэцу, которая на первом году полыхала в кого угодно, к третьему одомашнилась настолько, что научилась приносить напитки из автомата и не забывать сдачу. На ауру Фуруи посмотрели с вежливым любопытством, полезных свойств не обнаружили, разошлись и забыли.  
И очень зря: ведь по своей натуре аура Фуруи была настоящим прирожденным Хищником со всех больших букв.  
Даже если пока она только училась.

Аура соскочила на Савамуру с козырька над дверью столовой.  
Савамура сначала даже не понял, что произошло — его будто с размаху окунули в холодную воду, перед глаза все стало нежно-голубым, и Савамура с диким воплем отшатнулся назад, на выходящего из двери Курамочи. Тот вцепился ему в локоть стальной хваткой.  
— Да не ори ты, Савамура!  
— Но-но-но это!..  
Дымка колыхалась перед ними, нежно мерцая в вечернем воздухе, и казалась совершенно, абсолютно, ну вот совсем ни капельки не опасной. К счастью, Савамура с подачи все того же вездесущего Курамочи видел достаточно ужастиков, чтобы знать, что именно это означает.  
Опасность! Большую Опасность! Настоящую Опасность с большой буквы "О" и припиской: "Не для Эйдзюнов, которые так мечтают стать асами" в уголке.  
— Это всего лишь аура Фуруи, — прорычал Курамочи, а потом крикнул куда-то в сторону. — Эй, Фуруя!..  
На лице подошедшего Фуруи читалось легкое презрение — ты что, испугался моей ауры? — ну, или не читалось, а Савамура сам это себе придумал, но в любом случае он так разозлился, что пообещал сам себе перестать бояться, что бы ни произошло.

Соблюдать резолюцию было исключительно легко в свете дня: аура держалась в основном при Фуруе, изредка пропадая по своим важным делам, но неизменно возвращалась, когда необходимо было придать ситуации драматический и/или пафосный настрой. В общем-то, это была хорошая послушная аура, и Савамуру не смущало даже то, что иногда, оборачиваясь, он успевал замечать, как она подкрадывается к нему со спины. Несколько раз она даже преуспевала, пока они сидели на солнцепеке — старшеклассники заняли весь дагаут, и оттуда доносился смех и громкие голоса, — и это было даже приятно, потому что она даже в самый жаркий полдень оставалась прохладной. Фуруя сидел рядом и сверлил Савамуру странным взглядом: наверняка плавился в удушливой жаре токийского лета и завидовал.  
Но ночью — это совсем другое дело.  
В первый раз Савамура выскочил в туалет — и аура уже была там, висела перед дверью и мерцала себе, как будто ничего не произошло и висеть перед дверью Савамуры было для нее в порядке вещей. Ладно хоть не напрыгнула. В следующий раз она сторожила уже в комнате: как только нашла проход? Савамура даже не был против, но Курамочи, проснувшись, начал приглушенно ругаться, и аура пришлось увести. Она ластилась к руке, как котенок, и Савамура решил, что в следующий раз обязательно ее оставит.  
Аура приходила не каждый день, нет: все-таки это была Фуруина аура, но Савамура неплохо с ней подружился, куда лучше, чем с самим Фуруей, который был болваном и не желал признавать, что в конце концов это он, Савамура, станет асом.  
Когда аура приходила, Савамуре всю ночь снились сны про белые снега и белые медведей, живших в этих самых белых снегах.

Савамура скармливал ауре остатки своего обеда, когда Харуичи, зашедший к ним на ланч, потому что Фуруя дежурил в классе и должен был вымыть доску, вдруг сказал:  
— Эйдзюн-кун, а это правда нормально?  
Савамура оживился:  
— А? Что? Ну-у, знаешь, Харуччи, она так ко мне привязалась, что мне как-то неловко ее прогонять, к тому же она и правда славная! И даже если Фуруя ревнует, то пусть ревнует…  
Канемару закатил глаза, Харуичи покачал головой и перебил Савамуру на полуслове.  
— Нет, Эйдзюн-кун, просто ауры ведь так просто не привязываются.  
— А?  
Теперь, когда Савамура об этом задумался, это и правда выглядело странно: что он, на самом деле, такого сделал для ауры?  
Мимо в коридоре проплыл Миюки, окруженный роем прекрасных Махаонов, Курамочи полз за ним по стенам, подвывая от хохота, и Канемару с Харуичи, к счастью, отвлеклись на это, но вот Савамура никак не мог перестать думать о том, что, возможно, им с Фуруей предстоит серьезно поговорить.  
Аура пропала к концу перемены, как будто чувствовала, что настроение Савамуры изменилось, но Савамура этого даже не заметил.

Вариантов было немного: или стеречь Фурую в ванной, потому что он засыпал там и оставался последним, или ждать его в темном переулке после этой самой ванны. Первый вариант был просто странным, а второй выглядел как в сериалах про янки, но делать-то все равно было нечего, так что Савамура слинял из комнаты, пока Курамочи, радостно урча, устанавливал диск с очередной игрой.  
Переулочек оказался не таким темным и вообще-то даже уютным: Савамура ходил по нему из стороны в сторону, придумывая, с чего начать разговор. Фуруя, нам нужно разобраться, что происходит с твоей аурой. И, кстати, это моя шина, там подписано! А если Фуруя предложит обменять ауру на шину? Могут ли они договориться?  
— Савамура? — неожиданно окликнул его Фуруя.  
Савамура даже не заметил, как он подошел — а ведь аура мирно клубилась у него за плечами, освещая все вокруг приглушенным светом.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Жду тебя, — выпалил Савамура прежде, чем успел подумать, и у Фуруи сделалось одновременно удивленное и радостное лицо. Он торжественно кивнул и сделал шаг вперед. Савамура остался на месте, потому что немного опешил, но Фуруя не собирался делать ничего странного, он просто развернулся так, чтобы стоять с Савамурой плечо к плечу.  
Во время своего последнего круга Савамура остановился так, что теперь они смотрели на поле. Аура скользнула Савамура под руку, пощекотала кончики пальцев, мгновенно вселяя уверенность и поднялась куда-то вверх.  
— Нам надо поговорить о твоей ауре, — начал Савамура и осекся.  
Фуруя нащупал его ладонь и аккуратно взял его за руку. Аура нависла над ними, как зонтик, а потом вдруг застыла и начала переливаться всеми оттенками нежно-синего — и такого Савамура у нее еще никогда не видел.  
— Что такое? — спросил Фуруя, слегка нахмурившись, и Савамуре показалось, что он покраснел, хотя наверняка в синеватом свете сказать было нельзя.  
И Савамура сказал совсем не то, что собирался сказать.  
— Фуруя, — сказал Савамура почему-то дрогнувшим голосом. — У тебя аура подвисла… И мерцает.  
Фуруя поднял голову вверх, а потом кивнул.  
— Красиво, — сказал он и крепче стиснул руку Савамуры.  
Мимо пролетел одинокий заблудший Махаон.  



	9. Джонсон, Сирока

Тренер Сирока остановился рядом с Джонсоном, и тот поднял голову, показывая, что слушает.  
— Вон там — твой главный соперник, — обронил тренер как бы невзначай. Джонсон выждал еще несколько наклонов, а потом бросил быстрый взгляд за спину.  
Два невысоких японца разговаривали о чем-то, близко наклонившись друг к другу. Одного из них, с длинными волосами, забранными в хвост, Джонсон уже знал — он должен был танцевать партию Зигфрида. Второй, с ничего не выражающими глазами, видимо, и был той самой таинственной Одеттой, которую они ждали с утра.  
— Лучший в Японии по фуэте, — Сирока хитро улыбнулся, пряча глаза за очками. — Токучи Тоа.  
Джонсон оглянулся снова, на этот раз прикрепляя имя, само по себе ничего ему не говорившее, к его обладателю. Он встретился взглядом с Токучи Тоа, и тот усмехнулся.  
Это было объявлением войны.  
Пока Токучи переодевался в пачку, Джонсон, уже в костюме, продолжал разминку. Он думал передохнуть, когда Токучи махнул рукой, показывая, что ему время на подготовку не нужно. Проявление величайшего непрофессионализма, как по Джонсону.  
Сирока хмыкнул.  
— Я бы переживал, если бы не знал, что у тебя лучшие в мире батманы.  
Джонсон хмыкнул.  
Токучи Тоа сделал шаг вперед.  
Вся авангардность постановки, в которую Джонсон вляпался на второй день пребывания в Японии и где-то третий — в более-менее классическом балете, состояла в том, что Одиллия и Одетта должны были оказаться на сцене одновременно. Еще это была первая партнерская постановка крупнейших балетных трупп, еще женские партии раздали мужчинам. Джонсон не очень понимал, как маленький Зигфрид — Такуми, вспомнил он, так его звали — будет выполнять поддержки.  
"Японцы", — фыркнул он мысленно. Они были маленькими, с короткими ногами, и жили, кажется, в таких же маленьких комнатках — Джонсон старался не задумываться об этом, потому что иначе ему казалось, что стены начинают сдвигаться, сдавливая их всех.  
Сирока о чем-то разговаривал с хореографом, и Джонсон был уверен, что партия Одетты тут же отойдет к нему, но хореограф покачал головой и вслух сказал:  
— Сделаем один прогон.  
Токучи Тоа поднял брови так, что у Джонсона от злости дернулся глаз.  
Па-де-труа начинался с нескольких поддержек и заканчивался эффектным фуэте, впрочем, Сирока уверил Джонсона, что до него дело не дойдет — стоит только показать батман…  
Токучи Тоа встал на пуанты и сложил руки в первую позицию, позволяя Такуми положить руки себе на талию. Такуми досталась покровительственная улыбка, Джонсону, встающему напротив, — колкий взгляд.  
Увидев батман, хореограф действительно охнул — Джонсон задержал ногу в позиции на несколько секунд дольше, чем следовало бы, прекрасно понимая, как выглядит со стороны. Уже празндуя свою победу, он повернулся к Токучи и вдруг увидел, как у того испуганно расширились глаза.  
— Берегись! — услышал Джонсон и рефлекторно обернулся, боясь врезаться в стену и теряя равновесие.  
Он шлепнулся назад, сминая черную пачку Одиллии, и ему показалось, что он заметил легкую улыбку превосходства на губах Токучи перед тем, как тот начал фуэте.


	10. Курамочи/Савамура

Курамочи уходит в ванну, скатав вещи в неопрятный кулек, и Савамура валяется на кровати, читая какой-то очередной роман. Курамочи даже пробовал читать эту толстенную книжищу, когда Савамуры не было в комнате, но китайские имена путаются у него в голове, если не обозначают китайских рестлеров, так что он бросил после двадцатой страницы.  
Ему все еще немного любопытно, потому что Савамура ревет над книгой, хлюпая и шепча себе что-то под нос. Курамочи любопытно и смешно, он душит любопытство и громко хмыкает.  
Когда он возвращается, свет все еще горит, а Савамура валяется с раскрытой книгой на лице. Курамочи громко хлопает полотенцем о поручень кровати, наклоняется, поднимает книгу за корешок, собираясь сказать что-то обидное, но забывает, потому что Савамура дрыхнет, распахнув рот. Курамочи замечает следы чернил на его лице, росчерк ручки под носом — это как надо было постараться, интересно. Он кладет книгу на стол, стоит пару мгновений, поджав губы и разглядывая темноту за окном.  
Потом снова поворачивается. Савамура дрыхнет, пальцы на левой руке чуть дрожат, как будто он пытается что-то нащупать.  
Курамочи думает, что хочет его поцеловать. Так, чтобы у Савамуры распухли губы, чтобы он вырывался, а потом сам прижался теснее.  
Вместо этого он накрывает Савамуру одеялом, и тот благодарно бормочет что-то невнятное во сне. Курамочи щелкает выключателем и зачем-то стоит в темноте, прислушиваясь к его дыханию. Спокойному, тихому, размеренному дыханию — Курамочи вдавливает ручку двери вниз и вываливается на улицу, налегая на дверь. Куртку он хватает в последний момент — не хватало еще простудиться, и из-за чего.  
Морозно, и три круга вокруг поля точно помогут успокоиться. Курамочи бежит четыре, пять, семь, все быстрее и быстрее, пока не выдыхается окончательно, не сгибается, упираясь ладонями в колени. Изо рта вырывается морозный пар, футболка под курткой липнет к спине.  
И он все еще представляет себе, как Савамура подается назад. Как облизывает губы. Как придвигается, сверкая глазами. Осторожное прикосновение — в уголок рта.  
Курамочи поднимает руки и ерошит волосы. Губы зудят — хочется врать себе, что от холода.  
Он возвращается в комнату, скидывает шуршащую куртку в угол, лезет наверх, запрещая себе смотреть на Савамуру, и думает, что стоит Савамуре только пошевелиться, и он набросится на него. Савамура, к сожалению, спит как убитый.

Жить с Савамурой в одной комнате — это пытка, и Курамочи чертову сотню раз пытается подать заявление о переселении, но дело никак не заходит дальше того, что он сгрызает кончик карандаша, уставившись в девственно пустой бланк перед собой. В конце концов он вышвыривает его, через день берет новый, выбрасывает и его.  
Миюки подозрительно косится на него, когда он снова заворачивает к коменданту после уроков, и Курамочи шлет все к черту. Он и не смог бы отказаться: пока они живут в одной комнате, он может следить за Савамурой почти все время, хотя пытается не делать этого.  
Если кто-нибудь узнает, ему конец.  
Курамочи фыркает и списывает все на перенапряжение после тренировок и то, что в туалете толком не подрочишь, даже если в крайней кабинке и свалены стопкой растрепанные журналы. Курамочи и сам добрасывал туда парочку, и в день, когда ему в голову впервые пришло поцеловать Савамуру, он поспешно ретировался именно туда. То, что женщины с глянцевых страниц вызывали у него то же возбуждение, что и обычно, успокоило его — может быть, слишком рано.  
Он может вести себя, как обычно, он и ведет себя, как обычно — заламывает Савамуру в захваты, высмеивает каждое его действие, и у Курамочи не шевелится ничего в душе, когда он выпинывает Савамуру за дверь, потому что ему хочется пить и лень идти самому.  
Зато когда он залезает наверх и пытается заснуть, он вспоминает ощущение тела в своих руках и то, как Савамура смотрел на него в упор возмущенными глазами. Приходится снова слезать, Курамочи трет губы, чтобы прекратился вечный зуд, и плетется в ту самую крайнюю кабинку. Журналы ему не нужны.  
Иногда он слушает, как с кровати медленно слезает Савамура, и притворяется спящим, когда Савамура на несколько мгновений замирает напротив его лица — черт, Курамочи может слышать его дыхание, и больше всего на свете ему хочется узнать, какое у Савамуры сейчас выражение лица, но он не осмеливается открыть глаза и показать, что не спит, потому что пауза и так уже слишком затянулась. Когда ему приходит в голову изобразить пробуждение, Савамура уже шаркает к двери.  
Его долго нет, и, пока его нет, Курамочи представляет себе, что он делает. О чем он думает, о ком он думает. Когда Савамура возвращается, Курамочи все еще не спит и все еще притворяется спящим. Теперь Савамура рассматривает его дольше, а, когда Курамочи открывает глаза, оказывается, что его давно уже нет.  
Курамочи лежит и считает про себя, дожидаясь, когда он сможет спокойно перевернуться без риска обнаружить себя. Простыни кажутся ему раскаленными. Савамура внизу ворочается и, похоже, тоже не может заснуть, и это странно, потому что он обычно вырубается почти сразу же.  
Наутро они оба ведут себя как обычно.

Курамочи кажется, что он может сделать глупость — и даже не знает, что за глупость это будет. Поцеловать Савамуру? Поцеловать Савамуру на глазах у всех? В комнате? Что из этого будет более идиотским?  
Он не замечает, как накладывает себе слишком много риса — еще немного и начнет высыпаться, и Курамочи чувствует себя идиотом. Он выбирает дальний столик, ставит поднос очень осторожно. Столовая полупустая, потому что он ест одним из последних, когда рядом кто-то останавливается, Курамочи поднимает на него взгляд и видит Савамуру.  
За ужином они ругаются по мелочам — сначала Курамочи выспрашивает, как у Савамуры прошел тест, Савамура корчит рожи, Курамочи смеется, потом разговор плавно перетекает к Вакане и ее письмам. Курамочи чувствует себя нормальным, совершенно обычным, даже если он и заставляет себя отворачиваться и не пялиться на Савамуру все время. Ему прекрасно видно и боковым зрением, но даже так Курамочи одергивает себя, потому что слишком хорошо представляет себе, что начнется, если кто-то заметит. Если заметит Савамура.  
Из столовой до комнаты они идут вместе, но разговора Курамочи уже не запоминает, попросту не может. Савамура что-то быстро рассказывает, то и дело облизывая губы, и Курамочи отвлекается на движение его языка, на блеск губ. Савамура не смотрит в его сторону, и если поворачивается — тут же дергается обратно. Он вообще ведет себя странно в последнее время, но Курамочи впервые задумывается об этом, когда они проходят под окном коменданта, откуда падает свет.  
Фонарь над воротами слишком далеко, уже темно.  
Темно, в темноте кажется, что они одни, и Курамочи чувствует себя неловко. Он краем глаза бросает на Савамуру взгляд, когда они проходят под окном коменданта — и вдруг замечает, что у Савамуры щеки краснеют сильнее, чем просто от мороза. Вокруг никого нет — конечно же, все сидят по комнатам, и Курамочи ухмыляется в шарф.  
Савамура разглагольствует, не слушая сам себя. Курамочи не помнит, чем началась его речь, но помнит, что последнее предложение он повторил уже трижды, явно потеряв мысль. Савамура сглатывает и снова открывает рот.  
За окном коменданта тянется глухая стена, и рядом со светом темнота становится еще темнее, почти благословенно непроницаемой.  
Курамочи толкает Савамуру к стене, чувствуя, как внутри все замирает. Если он неправ, если он ошибся — Курамочи не дает себе об этом подумать и рывком приближается к Савамуре, едва не врезавшись в него носом, ловит удивленное восклицание. Дыхание захватывает, и то, что Савамура отмирает и отвечает, не помогает его восстановить. Их первый поцелуй выходит по-идиотски коротким, слишком коротким, но тяжело дышащий Савамура, кажется, не против. Он подается вперед сам — вовсе не так, как представлял себе Курамочи, он такой же жадный, такой же напряженный, такой же, как Курамочи, как будто он тоже ждал и ночами мечтал о том, чтобы просто целоваться.  
Они стукаются зубами, Савамура зажмуривается, а потом распахивает глаза, и Курамочи кажется, что он видит в них свое отражение, хотя для этого слишком темно. Савамура снова отводит взгляд в сторону и хватает воздух ртом.  
Курамочи нащупывает его руку, хватается за нее, и Савамура поднимает на него отчаянные глаза.  
— Пойдем, — хриплым голосом говорит Курамочи, не узнавая сам себя, и Савамура медленно кивает.  
Они идут вовсе не в комнату, нет, — в ту самую дальнюю кабинку.


	11. Курамочи/Вакана

Курамочи застывает в проходе между рядами сидений, выискивая взглядом макушку Миюки. Чертов придурок наверняка опять опаздывает, хотя это была, вообще-то, его идея. Курамочи лезет в карман за телефоном, когда его окликают сзади:  
— Извини, можно пройти?  
Курамочи что-то согласно бурчит в ответ, отодвигаясь влево и пропуская девушку вперед. Она вдруг замирает, и Курамочи поднимает на нее взгляд, чтобы увидеть широкую улыбку на ее лице.  
— Ты же Курамочи, да?  
— Вакана! — вырывается у него, прежде чем он успевает прикусить язык, чувствуя себя по-идиотски. Чтобы загладить впечатление, он спрашивает: — Ты пришла посмотреть на игру?  
И тут же понимает, что это звучит еще более по-дурацки. Конечно, она пришла смотреть на игру, что еще можно делать на бейсбольном стадионе?  
Вакана кивает, как будто не слышит его ответа.  
— Эйдзюн-кун пригласил меня.  
Ну да. Разумеется.  
— Тоже ищешь место? — спрашивает Вакана, отворачиваясь к трибунам и приподнимаясь на цыпочки.  
Похоже, сегодня они оба только и делают, что констатируют очевидные вещи. Курамочи смотрит на шею Ваканы, кончики прядей — два года назад ее волосы были короче, да и выглядела она немного по-другому. "Все еще как мальчишка", — думает Курамочи и сглатывает.  
— Хочешь, сядем вместе?  
Вакана оборачивается, улыбается и кивает, и у Курамочи от этой улыбки все внутри переворачивается.  
Они кое-как находят себе два места рядом, а команды тем временем выстраиваются друг напротив друга. Курамочи видит, обернувшись, как ребята из оуэндана вытаскивают в проход огромный барабан. Вакана смеется у него над ухом.  
— Что такое?  
— Посмотри, — говорит она, наклонившись к самому его уху, — этот парень меньше своего барабана в два раза.  
Курамочи присматривается и прыскает со смеху. Вакана отворачивается. Край ее юбки открывает гладкие колени, но об этом Курамочи совершенно не думает.  
Когда игра начинается, внизу проходит Миюки — Курамочи замечает сначала не его, а какую-то суматоху на первых рядах. Вакана не обращает внимания ни на что, кроме поля, а Курамочи вдруг выглядывает ту самую растрепанную макушку.  
Как по закону подлости, Миюки тут же поднимает взгляд, поднимает брови, спрашивая: "Где ты был?". Потом он видит Вакану, и его рот вытягивается в насмешливо-понимающем "О-о". Он смывается, показывая одобрительно выставленные большие пальцы, и Курамочи прикусывает губу, прекрасно зная, что от насмешек теперь не отделаться еще год как минимум. Хорошо еще, что они учатся на разных концах города и пересекаются в основном по почте.  
Вакана слева вскакивает и хлопает в ладоши, Курамочи, совершенно позабывший про игру, видит, как младший брат Тецу — теперь он уже второгодка — оббегает базы с высоко поднятым кулаком.  
— Молодцы! — кричит Вакана, сияя улыбкой.  
Глядя на нее, Курамочи думает, что Савамуре лучше выиграть эту чертову игру.  
Курамочи и понятия не имеет, какая магия срабатывает — то ли это их связь, как бывших сокомандников, то ли сила его желания не разочаровать Вакану, то ли Савамура просто подрос, — но Сэйдо умудряются вырвать и выцарапать свою победу в верхней половине девятого иннинга. Вакана, кажется, перестает дышать, когда питчер — не Савамура, кто-то из второгодок, кого Курамочи не помнит и кто раньше сидел во втором составе — подает изо всех сил, пытаясь сдержать атаку.  
Ему это удается. Сэйдо выигрывает с отрывом в один ран, Вакана вскакивает на ноги и что-то кричит, и Курамочи, кажется, тоже. Команда высыпает из дагаута, и первым несется, конечно же, Савамура, все еще с охлаждающим компрессом.  
— Пойдем к ним, когда они выйдут?  
— Ага.  
Дальше — Кошиэн, и в этом году все будет точно по-другому.  
— А мы проиграли, — рассказывает Вакана беззаботно. — Ну, у нас не такая сильная команда, но вы вообще молодцы, и в этом году, и в прошлом…  
Курамочи спрашивает, как будто невзначай:  
— В прошлом году ты тоже приходила?  
Она кивает, но думает о чем-то совершенно другом. Курамочи вдруг понимает, что не очень-то хочет видеть, как она встречает Савамуру.  
— Я вспомнил, мне надо бежать, — торопливо говорит он. — Если можешь, передашь от меня Савамуре, что он идиот?  
Она улыбается.  
— Прямо как Эйдзюн-кун рассказывал. Хорошо.  
— До встречи! — бросает Курамочи на бегу, и Вакана машет ему вслед.  
И, вот ведь черт, за сегодня он уже устал чувствовать себя идиотом, но почему-то каждый раз ему удается сделать положение еще хуже. Какое "до встречи", как будто они учатся рядом, или… В вагоне Курамочи вспоминает, что забыл спросить, куда она собирается поступать. Он со стоном запускает руки в волосы, и его соседка подозрительно косится на него.  
В общежитии Курамочи падает головой в подушку, совершенно игнорируя вибрирование телефона на столешнице. Когда он наконец берет трубку, на экране высвечивается неутешительное "у вас 18 новых сообщений", последнее из них исчезает на верхней строке меню: "У Савамуры! Такого я от тебя…".  
Как и ожидалось от Миюки.  
Читать это все Курамочи, конечно же, не собирается, так что он разблокирует телефон, чтобы все удалить, и видит несколько сообщений от незнакомого абонента.  
"Привет".  
"Это Вакана".  
"Извини, что так внезапно".  
"Я попросила у моего друга Эйдзюна твой номер, может быть, пообщаемся еще немного?".  
Прямо так и написано — "друга Эйдзюна".  
"Тем более что ты уже успел пообещать мне следующую встречу".  
Курамочи стонет, представляя себе улыбку Ваканы, потом ухмыляется во весь рот и набирает ответ.  
"Отлично, тогда как насчет погулять?" (и в этот раз он собирается сделать все правильно).  



	12. Курамочи/Миюки

У них ровно одна совместная лекция — социология, полная хрень, которая толком не нужна ни Миюки, ни Курамочи. В остальное время они занимаются в разных корпусах, встречаются только на тренировках, где вокруг Миюки обычно крутятся питчеры, а Курамочи должен учиться играть со своим новым партнером, и потом расходятся, потому что комнаты в общежитии у них на разных этажах.  
Отличный старт, считает Курамочи, особенно для того, чтобы сделать вид, что они с Миюки незнакомы. Миюки и сам не подсаживается к нему в столовой, не делает ровным счетом ничего выходящего за пределы отношений простых товарищей по клубу.  
Почему-то Курамочи уверен, что Миюки это вполне устраивает, как и его самого, так что насчет совместной лекции он не беспокоится. В конце концов, они даже не друзья — просто год за годом так получалось, что они оказывались в одном классе. К тому же, Миюки всегда был его соперником номер один, а это все перечеркивает.  
Не беспокоится — и зря.

К Курамочи наклоняется его староста, ее блузка сегодня расстегнута так, что тень падает в ложбинку между грудями, не открывая ничего особенно. Курамочи думает только об этом — еще о том, что надо бы ответить на ее вопрос, чтобы не выглядеть озабоченным придурком.  
— Я сяду рядом? — улыбается она, и Курамочи открывает рот, чтобы сказать: "Конечно", когда жизнерадостный голос перебивает его.  
— Извини, занято.  
Староста удивленно отступает в сторону, и на место рядом с Курамочи плюхается Миюки, тут же оккупируя пространство своей сумкой. Он улыбается — он считает, что обворожительно, но, по мнению Курамочи, выглядит просто омерзительно.  
— Мы с Ё-чаном — друзья детства, и…  
— Правда? — удивляется староста. — Ух ты, а расскажи…  
Курамочи не слушает их болтовню, окончательно раскисая. Если Миюки прилип, то уже не отвяжется; слишком поздно Курамочи осознает, что совершил очередную ошибку.  
В наступившей с приходом преподавателя тишине восклицание увлеченной разговором старосты звучит, как раскат грома:  
— Курамочи-кун был янки?!  
Осознав, что ее слышит вся аудитория и даже преподаватель поднял голову от сумки, она прикрывает рот рукой и поспешно ретируется куда-то назад, откуда на нее шипят подружки. Курамочи, взбешенный, поворачивается к Миюки.  
— Ты!..  
— Если я не встречаюсь с девушками, то и ты не будешь, Ё-чан, — перебивает его Миюки, издевательски выделяя обращение и ухитряясь при этом говорить вполголоса.  
Преподаватель осуждающе смотрит на них, но Курамочи все равно шипит:  
— Почему это я должен страдать из-за твоего мерзкого характера?  
Миюки от него просто отворачивается.  
На "Ё-чана" от него Курамочи уже не реагирует — его друзья были как-то раз на матче, и Миюки показался им совершенно нормальным. Курамочи свирепел, стоя где-то позади и наблюдая за тем, как Миюки лезет из кожи вон, чтобы выспросить побольше о его средней школе; шуточки потом не прекращались еще пару месяцев, и "Ё-чан" было самой безобидной из них.  
За окном шумит листва, по тетрадному листу перед Курамочи ползет луч света, а сам он вдруг понимает, что большую часть лекции уже пропустил мимо ушей — а значит, можно не напрягаться, смысла все равно нет. Он оглядывается, пытаясь понять, слушает ли хоть кто-нибудь.  
Девочки позади и слева что-то жарко обсуждают шепотом, чудо, что их еще не заметил преподаватель. Хотя Курамочи не удивился бы, если бы узнал, что он попросту спускает это им с рук. По короткому взгляду, брошенному в его сторону, Курамочи понимает, о чем идет речь, и мысленно чертыхается. Миюки!..  
Миюки сидит, уставившись в одну точку перед собой и даже не пытаясь делать вид, что он что-то записывает. В ответ на решительное движение Курамочи он моргает, недоумевающе переводит взгляд — Курамочи снова коротко чиркает перед шеей указательным пальцем — и расплывается в довольной ухмылке.  
Через секунду он уже выглядит так, как будто его озарила великая идея, и Курамочи совершенно не хочет знать, в чем она заключается. Он отворачивается, утыкается взглядом в тетрадь.  
Ладонь Миюки, горячая даже через ткань джинсов, ложится ему на бедро.  
Курамочи вздрагивает от неожиданности, рывком поворачивается к Миюки — тот смотрит на преподавателя, не отрываясь, произносит одними губами: "Заметят", и поднимает руку выше, останавливаясь в паре миллиметров от ширинки.  
У Курамочи кровь стучит в ушах, и он застывает на месте, перестает дышать, судорожно стискивая в пальцах ручку. Они сидят почти в самом конце аудитории, позади — только группа девчонок, и впереди и позади — несколько пустых рядов. Миюки двигает стул ближе, как будто невзначай, и его ладонь ложится на ширинку.  
С утра Курамочи проспал, вечером он не дрочил, потому что на это не было сил, и вообще он не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз…  
Миюки слегка сжимает пальцы, и Курамочи едва удерживается от того, чтобы не толкнуться ему в руку. Миюки ехидно улыбается, Курамочи падает головой на скрещенные руки, чтобы спрятать пылающее лицо. Он кусает губу, говоря себе успокоиться, но не может. Миюки давит на его член через ткань джинсов, начинает гладить круговыми движениями.  
— Отвали, — шипит ему Курамочи, и Миюки отвечает:  
— У меня есть салфетки.  
— Проваливай к черту, — желает ему Курамочи, понимая, что еще немного — и он вполне может кончить прямо в джинсы. И никакие салфетки не помогут.  
Он не сразу понимает, что стучание мела — это старая аудитория с меловой доской, как в школе — прекращается. Голос преподавателя звучит резко, как хлыст.  
— Молодой человек позади, вам плохо?  
Миюки быстро убирает руку, тыкает Курамочи в бок, и тот поднимается, тяжело дыша. Вместо того, чтобы ответить — "все в порядке", "извините", — он кивает и нашаривает сумку.  
— Сходите в медпункт, — приходит ему на помощь преподаватель, и Курамочи снова кивает.  
Он тянет кофту вниз, неловко прикрывается сумкой и смотрит в пол, пробираясь между рядов, а в коридоре переходит на быстрый шаг. Пах наливается тяжестью, он дергает на себя дверь туалета и облегченно выдыхает, понимая, что никого нет.  
Ему хватает времени только на то, чтобы забраться в последнюю кабинку и спустить вниз джинсы и намокшие трусы, перед тем как дверь снова открывается. Курамочи замирает в идиотской позе с рукой на члене, а человек уверенно шагает в конец. Еще до того, как он стучится, Курамочи понимает, кто это.  
— Проваливай, — угрожающе повторяет он.  
До него доносится нервный смешок.  
— Открой, — говорит Миюки. — У меня та же проблема.  
Курамочи щелкает замком, и Миюки вваливается в кабинку. Очки у него съехали с переносицы, и Курамочи наплевать, как он отпросился — или просто взял и ушел, какая разница; Миюки цепляется за его волосы, тянет на себя, и они жадно сталкиваются губами.  
До конца пары — что-то около пятнадцати минут, Курамочи хватает Миюки за ремень, притягивает к себе, пытается его распутать. Они сталкиваются руками, Миюки цыкает, отталкивает его, расстегивает штаны сам. Места в кабинке — на них двоих — почти нет, и они стоят, прижимаясь лбами друг другу, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Миюки обхватывает член Курамочи и свой, дрочит, заставляя Курамочи вздрагивать и кусать губы. И, хотя они дрочат друг другу не в первый раз, Миюки все еще выбирает не тот темп — слишком быстро, не так, как нужно Курамочи, так что Курамочи накрывает его ладонь своей.  
Миюки стонет, когда Курамочи задевает головку большим пальцем, и у Курамочи по спине пробегают мурашки.  
Он кончает первым, крупно содрогаясь, и Миюки следует за ним. Сперма пачкает пальцы, Курамочи отстраняется, пытаясь перевести дыхание.  
— Где там твои салфетки?  
Миюки смеется.  
Привести себя в порядок — для начала, а уж потом можно думать, что делать дальше.


	14. Курамочи, Савамура, Маско

Савамуре снилось конфетное королевство, и, как ни странно, это был кошмар. Он пытался сбежать, но карамельные дорожки плавились под ногами, а зефирные мосты падали в пропасть, и, куда бы он ни пошел, его повсюду преследовал удушливо-сладкий запах.  
Савамура проснулся с головной болью и понял, что запах никуда не исчез. Он наполнял комнату, с каждой секундой становясь все сильнее и сильнее. Курамочи беззаботно дрых, и Савамура спустил ноги с кровати, собираясь открыть окно. Пальцы коснулись чего-то жидкого и вязкого, чего-то, что покрывало пол… Савамура отпрыгнул и заорал.  
— Придурок! Что у тебя случилось? — прикрикнул Курамочи сверху.  
— Да тут весь пол!..  
На верхней полке включился фонарик, обшарил сначала потолок, потом Курамочи перевесился вниз и посветил на пол.  
Он был залит чем-то светло-желтым, от чего и шел запах.  
— Пудинг, — обреченно сказал Курамочи.  
В круг света попала пустая кровать Маско, с которой вниз стекали желтые струйки.  
— Маско-сан! Проснись! — заорал Курамочи, не обращаясь ни к кому в отдельности.  
На глазах у Савамура на поверхности пудинга вздулся и лопнул пузырь, пахнуть стало еще сильнее, так, что едва ли не трудно дышать. Савамура снова перевел взгляд на кровать Маско и вдруг заметил, что одеяло, висевшее раньше, не касаясь пудинга, теперь медленно уходит под него.  
— Он растет!  
Курамочи выругался наверху, Савамура видел, что он тоже смотрит на одеяло.  
— Еще хуже, чем в прошлый раз. Лезь наверх!  
Савамура не заставил себя ждать, все время боясь, что пудинг вот-вот поднимется до уровня кровати и схватит его за ногу. На верхнем ярусе дышалось полегче, под потолком тянуло сквозняком. Курамочи сидел на коленях, уставившись вниз, на его лбу проступили капельки пота.  
— Мобильник! — вдруг дернулся Савамура, и Курамочи удивленно посмотрел на него.  
— Зачем он тебе?  
— Написать деду, и маме, и Вакане…  
— Да не умрем мы здесь! — разозлился Курамочи, а потом вдруг неуверенно добавил: — Когда-нибудь он же проснется…  
На соседнюю кровать прыгать было слишком опасно, так что они сидели, вцепившись друг в дружку. Решили дежурить по сменам: смотреть, как быстро увеличивается количество пудинга.  
Где-то ближе к утру в фонарике села батарейка. Запах уже почти не ощущался, так они к нему привыкли, но Савамура чувствовал странную сонливость. Мысли едва ворочались в голове. Неужели так и ощущалось кислородное голодание?  
Курамочи что-то пробормотал, но Савамура не понял ни слова.

Их разбудил с утра Рёске, хлопнув дверью. Воскресная тренировка уже началась, и он был в форме. Курамочи и Савамура спали на верхнем ярусе, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, все было перевернуто, на одеялах кое-где остались лужицы пудинга — а посреди комнаты, свернувшись в клубочек, сладко посапывал Маско.  
Рёске скривился, почувствовав сильный запах пудинга.  
— Эй, вставайте! — Курамочи зашевелился, а Рёске понизил голос, обращаясь к сонно моргающему Маско. — А тебе точно надо поменьше есть.


	15. Ширакава/Миюки

Первая встреча — как вспышка, Ширакава может восстановить ее в памяти, даже не напрягаясь. Декорации всплывают из глубин памяти, отчетливые, как хорошая фотография, только цвета немного тускнеют и выцветают, и оттого кажется, что это осень, а не лето.  
Пускай будет осень, пригожий ясный день, взрослый невидимый Ширакава стоит за плечом себя же маленького и слушает слова тренера, как будто смотрит фильм.  
— Нужно одинаково серьезно относиться к любому противнику.  
Банальность, которой маленький Ширакава не верит, потому что они обязательно выиграют. Взрослый Ширакава знает, что дело даже не в этой одной победе, а в поражении, которое она принесла на обратной стороне монеты.  
Даже смешно — счет этого глупого выигранного товарищеского матча Ширакава помнит до сих пор, а вот счет их первого поражения непобедимому монстру Нарумии Мэю ускользнул из памяти.  
Никто не ожидает увидеть дуэль кэтчеров на игре такого уровня, поэтому то, как выкладывается Крис, и то, как выкладывается мальчишка из противоположного дагаута, выводит Ширакаву из себя и раздражает больше, чем должно бы. Он останавливается рядом с Крисом, застегивающим ножные щитки, и говорит как бы невзначай:  
— И так ясно, что они проиграют, так что этот кэтчер выглядит как идиот.  
Крис улыбается.  
— Я думаю, что он выглядит очень смелым.  
С этих четырех слов и начинается помешательство Ширакавы. Миюки смеется во весь рот, радуясь неизвестно чему, и Ширакава крепче сжимает кулаки. На месте Миюки он бы тоже так смог. Разве он виноват, что пошел в хорошую команду? Разве он виноват, что его товарищи умеют играть? Разве это делает его трусом?

К третьему году средней школы Ширакава точно знает, что все их поколение обречено тенью гения Нарумии Мэя — обогнать его, питчера с идеальным контролем, за которым гоняются скауты всех старших школ Токио, невозможно. Поэтому, когда от Нарумии приходит предложение, Ширакава долго не раздумывает. Вариантов два, или играть против Нарумии, или выигрывать, какой тут может быть выбор?  
— Нам нужен Миюки, — воодушевленно говорит Нарумия, и Ширакава морщится.  
Встречаться с Миюки ему совсем не хочется, но, так и быть, он готов протянуть ему руку и забыть старые обиды, пусть даже Миюки о них и не подозревает. Они могут быть друзьями, так рассчитывает Ширакава, потому что какой тут может быть выбор, когда играть против гения Нарумии — все равно что идти против течения реки?  
Миюки отказывается, даже не задумавшись, и для Ширакавы это все равно, что пощечина. "Струсил, Ширакава", — читает он в улыбке Миюки. — "Струсил, струсил, струсил".  
Раздавить Сэйдо становится для него чуть ли не главной целью, но ни одна победа не успокаивает его достаточно. Да, это их Кошиэн, и да, Сэйдо проигрывают — два раза подряд в одном шаге, думает Ширакава злорадно, и голова перестает кружиться.  
Во второй раз у них почти получается, Сэйдо — хорошая, сильная команда, но в самый рискованный момент первогодка-питчер подает дэдбол. Ширакаве хочется кричать во весь голос, когда он поднимается, но изо рта вырывается только хриплый хохот. "Ну-ка, посмотри на этих отбросов! Ты должен был идти в Инаширо! Не думай, что тебе все сойдет с рук только за твою якобы смелость, Миюки!".  
Вот только в конце игры Ширакава через все поле ловит упрямый взгляд Миюки. Тот почти сразу же разворачивается и спускается в дагаут, но его взгляд остается прожигать форму Ширакавы. Миюки не собирается сдаваться просто так, и Ширакава ненавидит в нем это.

Команда Мэя разваливается, как только они заканчивают школу. Кто-то не собирается в университет, у кого-то только одно приглашение, да и Мэй не особенно настаивает. Когда он приглашает Ширакаву, они оба знают, что Ширакава откажется, только Мэй не знает, почему.  
Ширакава выбирает университет, в котором точно не будет никого из Инаширо, начинать с чистого листа — так начинать. Он даже не пытается выспрашивать у Мэя, куда идет Миюки.  
Оказывается, их приглашают в один университет. Ширакава узнает это совершенно случайно, просматривая список заявок в бейсбольную команду, и отказывается верить своим глазам, когда читает там: "Миюки Кадзуя". Он идет на первую тренировку, и в голове — одна вспышка. Первая встреча. Мальчишка по ту сторону поля.  
Мальчишка, который ни о чем не жалеет.  
Его новый сокомандник.  
Ширакава может наконец свободно выдохнуть.


	16. Курамочи/Миюки

Савамура засыпает где-то во время третьего раунда: Миюки проигрывает и радостно ржет, когда его машину выбрасывает на обочину, Курамочи шипит на него — сколько можно.  
Они пробуют гонки, пробуют шутеры, попробовали бы дейт-симы, только у Курамочи дейт-симов нет, а идти к кому-то еще уже слишком поздно. Пора бы, наверное, спать, и сопение Савамуры и Маско за спиной это подтверждает, но Миюки все равно упрямо пялится в экран и теряет управление над самолетом, который тут же врезается в землю.  
— Дай сюда, — говорит Курамочи и решительно отбирает у Миюки приставку, задевая его пальцами, и Миюки отдергивает руку, как обжегшись.  
Миюки совершенно не умеет играть и путает все эти кнопки, а если не путает, то все равно не очень понимает смысла замысловатых комбо, которые Курамочи пытается ему объяснить, разгорячаясь все больше и больше. И вообще им всем пора бы ложиться — завтра Катаока опять будет гонять их до победного, а Оота все время просит их перестать спать на уроках.  
Курамочи шевелит губами и ухмыляется, уходя в какой-то особенно сложный поворот, и Миюки не может оторвать взгляда от его лица. Собственно, поэтому он и проигрывает так часто — играть, когда ты постоянно отвлекаешься на своего вроде бы как противника, очень сложно. Практически невозможно.  
Курамочи объясняет что-то вполголоса, но Миюки пропускает это мимо ушей. Идея, казавшаяся поначалу откровенно плохой, идея, из-за которой Миюки проклинал себя первые несколько часов, когда рядом сидел Савамура и поддевал его за каждый пропущенный поворот, теперь становится почти гениальной. Потому что Курамочи, хотя играть с Миюки абсолютно неинтересно, хотя его математика сделана только наполовину — Миюки видел, все равно остается сидеть перед приставкой и ни разу не напоминает, что пора бы уже расходиться.  
— Эй! — сердито окликает его Курамочи, и Миюки вскидывается, возвращаясь в реальность.  
Курамочи сидит, наклонившись к нему, обеспокоенно смотрит в глаза — и так они и застывают в нескольких сантиметрах друг от друга. Курамочи открывает рот, собираясь что-то сказать, осекается, быстро облизывает губы, и Миюки вдруг понимает, что еще пара секунд — и произойдет что-то совсем непоправимое.  
— Я-пожалуй-пойду, — давит он скороговоркой, и Курамочи отшатывается назад. Кивает, отворачивается к приставке; Миюки провожает до двери меняющаяся подсветка экрана меню.  
На пороге Курамочи останавливает его сам — сначала Миюки его даже не слышит, так оглушительно бьется его сердце.  
— Завтра можешь снова прийти, — предлагает Курамочи, упрямо смотря исподлобья.  
Миюки расплывается в улыбке и кивает.


	17. Окумура, Асада, Сето

1\. номер на форме

\- Фу-ру-я!  
Есть в этом крике что-то ликующее, что-то, чего просто так, словами, не выразить - радость от соперничества, обида и желтое-желтое предзакатное небо.  
Кошу поддергивает сумку. Плечевой ремень постоянно съезжает, впереди Миюки выныривает как из ниоткуда и забрасывает Савамуре руку на плечо. На тренировочной форме номеров нет, но Кошу кажется, они все равно там, впаянные в кожу чертовым рисом, солнцем, опаляющим руки и щеки, старшинством и одержанными победами. Шаг, второй, мысли бесцельно блуждают, ремень снова начинает съезжать, и его приходится поправлять.  
Растрепанный парнишка, который плетется впереди, спотыкается о камешек, весь дергается, но не падает, только чуть отстает, и Кошу узнает Асаду. Они едва знакомы - по первому построению и молча коротая время в столовой. Под глазами у Асады с каждым днем все сильнее залегают темные тени, он питчер, но Кошу не подавал, и вообще на тренировках держится дерганно. Кошу катает мысли, как камешки, Сето по правую руку оглушительно зевает, и Асада, не удержавшись, отзывается - Сето одобрительно хмыкает, наклоняется вперед, что-то быстро говорит, и слова дробью рассыпаются по пыльной дорожке.  
Кошу смотрит в спину Миюки и видит тяжелую черную двойку.  
Ничего, номера будут и у них, а у этого Асады, может быть, даже первый.  
Кошу невольно ухмыляется.

2\. сломанные палочки

\- И палочки были сломанными, - заключает Сето и напоследок щелкает палочками, пытаясь создать драматический эффект.  
Кошу задумывается на секунду.  
\- Ну нет, - решительно говорит он, и Сето хмыкает, ничуть не расстроившись.  
Он ест, по мнению Кошу, слишком быстро, поэтому готов развлекать себя чем угодно, хотя страшилками, хотя свет под потолком горит ярко и жизнеутверждающе, а если Кошу и хочется повесится, вот желательно прямо здесь, то это просто рис, который теряет вкус уже на второй чашке, и так тоскливо, что о третьей даже думать тошно.  
Асада, кажется, прислушивается к их разговору краем уха, и Сето то ли замечает это и играет на публику, то ли и правда смотрит куда-то на женщину, возящуюся с тарелками. Кошу проверяет на всякий случай - нет, ничего интересного.  
\- Если хочешь, - вдруг говорит Асада, - я могу принести тебе книгу со страшилками.  
Он тут же бледнеет, и Кошу даже становится интересно, неужели и впрямь такая страшная?  
\- Мои соседи пытаются научить меня рассказывать по ней. Я, конечно, ничего не имею против страшилок, но...  
Его вытягивающееся лицо говорит само за себя.

3\. линзы

Соседи у Асады - оба слишком энтузиасты, но, хотя Асада шарахается от каждой тени, он, кажется, начинает привыкает.  
После команды: "Перерыв!" они валятся на траву - Сето, Кошу, Асада, Кошу падает на спину, солнце бьет прямо в глаза, но он только щурится, потому что желания и сил поворачиваться нет. Тень наступает как из ниоткуда, Кошу приоткрывает глаза, и оказывается, что это Савамура.  
\- Эй, двигайтесь, - говорит он, и Сето лениво перекатывается, освобождая место.  
У Савамуры в руках - запотевшая бутылка воды, он пускает ее по рукам, смеется:  
\- Ну что, как вам Сэйдо? Классно, да? Я когда был первогодкой, дрых без задних ног.  
По тому, как страдальчески заламываются брови Асады - он сам, наверное, этого не замечает, - Кошу догадывается, что и сейчас спит. Без задних.  
Сето что-то отвечает, а значит, прислушиваться к разговору необходимости нет, и Кошу, раз уж все равно почти встал, лениво скользит взглядам по фигуркам в белом, рассыпавшимся в тени. Из полузадумчивости-полудремы его выдергивает голос Савамуры:  
\- О, Асада! А почему ты не носишь линзы? Очки же съезжают, наверное?  
Кошу почему-то ждет, как Асада ответит - фигурки разом теряют всю свою мнимую важность, - но ему не дают и рта раскрыть.  
\- Не носит и не носит, Савамура, тебе-то что? Пошли в буллпен.  
Миюки останавливается сверху, ехидно улыбается, Савамура мгновенно дуется. Оба они уходят, и тогда Асада наконец выдыхает:  
\- Я пробовал, неудобно. Лучше уж с очками.  
Очки и правда съезжают, так что Асада поправляет их. Кошу мог бы сказать ему, что Савамура уже ушел, но не говорит, а Сето задумчиво жует длинную травинку, и она качается вверх-вниз, залитая солнцем.


	18. Зоно/Харуичи

Зоно собирается бороться весь год, так, как его своим примером научили второгодки: выкладываясь изо всех сил ради первого состава, игр, поля. В старшей школе ты должен заботиться только о себе, чтобы потом ни о чем не жалеть. В команду Зоно не попадает — не хватает точности, надо тренировать замах, надо развивать выносливость, надо, надо. Разочарование горчит, и легкомысленная улыбка соседа-первогодки действует Зоно на нервы.  
Когда Харуичи преображается, выходя на поле, Зоно на секунду становится страшно от того, насколько Харуичи хорош, но потом он сжимает пальцы на сетке ограды так, что становится больно, и не обращая на это внимания.  
Они живут в одной комнате уже очень долго, почти целую вечность, но Зоно все еще не может разобраться с тем, кто такой Коминато Харуичи. Он знает Харуичи-первогодку, Харуичи, которому насмешливо подмигивает Курамочи, Харуччи Фуруи и Савамуры, наконец, того Харуичи, которого он видит каждый день — немного забывчивого, иногда покладистого, иногда упрямого до жути; и это все еще не тот человек, который выходит на поле. Все время отборочных Зоно думает только об этом, и поэтому проигрыш бьет по нему еще сильней.  
Как будто если бы он болел и переживал по-настоящему, не отвлекаясь на посторонние мысли, Сэйдо не проиграли бы; разумом Зоно понимает, что это не так, но это все равно похоже на ушат воды.  
Где-то в глубине души он рад — это стыдно, но теперь он может, наконец, забыть про Харуичи и играть, может, наконец, получить место в первом составе.  
И почему-то только тогда, в тренировочном зале, он вдруг узнает Харуичи по-настоящему. Он просто бросает мяч, и Зоно отбивает его в сетку; но взгляд, которым Харуичи провожает каждый его замах, почему-то заставляет его переходить границы собственной выносливости, снова и снова поднимая оттягивающую руку биту. Вокруг них время останавливается, только Харуичи тихо шевелит губами, считая подачи, потом они меняются местами, и Зоно успевает заметить в глазах Харуичи вспышку радости.  
Зоно считает его своим главным соперником, но почему-то снова и снова зовет Харуичи размяться вместе.  
Харуичи никогда не говорит: "Хватит", и, когда они возвращаются в комнату, молча валится на кровать. Зоно чувствует себя не лучше, просто держит себя в руках, и где-то в глубине души в нем просыпается злорадное ликование.  
— Вставай, — грубовато говорит он, и Харуичи поворачивает к нему лицо.  
Все идет по одному и тому же сценарию: он поднимает Харуичи, маньяка, когда дело доходит до силовых нагрузок, на ноги, и они вместе тащатся в душ; повседневность, жаркий пар в душевой и усталость, наверное, и становятся причиной того, что Зоно однажды поднимает взгляд и понимает, что смотреть на Харуичи, блаженно раскинувшегося в ванной с закрытыми глазами. На его обнаженной шее бьется жилка.  
Это продолжается какое-то мгновение, и Зоно, спохватившись, торопливо отворачивается, как будто Харуичи может увидеть его. Как будто Харуичи может прочитать его мысли — Зоно почему-то никак не может убедить себя в том, что ничего неприличного в них нет. Со временем пройдет, говорит себе Зоно.  
Когда дело касается Харуичи, он ошибается слишком часто. Жить с ним — невыносимо, потому что Харуичи все время что-то говорит ему, мелко и невесомо дотрагивается до плеча, и Зоно просто не может заставить себя отвести взгляд. Присутствие Харуичи он и так чувствует слишком осязаемо, и Харуичи никак не собирается ему помогать.  
Зоно думает, что это пытка.  
Он возвращается после собрания у Катаоки поздно, но в комнате все еще горит свет. Харуичи спит, разметавшись по подушке, дышит глубоко и спокойно, на его лицо падает теплый желтый свет. Губы призывно раскрыты, и Зоно больше не может держать себя в руках.  
Он касается губ Харуичи легко-легко — это жжет, ни одной разумной мысли не остается, и Зоно наклоняется снова, чтобы поцеловать чуть-чуть сильнее, чувствуя себя виноватым и оправдываясь тем, что Харуичи не узнает — он всегда спит очень крепко, и...  
На лицо Харуичи падает тень, и вдруг он открывает глаза. Зоно застывает на месте, не зная, как оправдываться и что делать, а Харуичи вдруг улыбается — улыбкой, которую Зоно еще не видел у Коминато Харуичи, — и сам тянется к нему. Второй поцелуй выходит чуть ли не более невесомым, но Харуичи краснеет до самых ушей.


	19. Токучи/Идегучи

Идегучи не знает, насколько хорошо у него получается скрывать то, что у него на уме - раньше как-то никогда не приходилось. Не оправдание, когда имеешь дело с Токучи.  
Он переодевается, нарочно тратя на это куда больше времени, чем надо, чувствуя себя роботом, чувствуя, как пальцы отказываются подчиняться. Взрыв хохота в углу раздевалки замолкает, его хлопают по спине, проходя мимо - "Давай, увидимся", - он кивает в ответ и ждет еще немного. Обходит раздевалку по кругу, застегивает молнию на сумке, и, наконец, больше ему здесь делать нечего.  
Эхо его шагов гулко прокатывается по всему коридору, пока Идегучи - все еще - пытается собраться с мыслями. Холодный воздух тоже вряд ли поможет, по крайней мере, Идегучи на это и не рассчитывает, толкая тяжелую дверь. За ней он задерживается и оглядывается.  
Он сначала замечает огонек сигареты в тени, потом слышит:  
\- Идегучи.  
Токучи выходит на свет и одним щелчком отбрасывает сигарету в сторону.


	20. Райзо, Якуши

Когда тебе восемнадцать, ты наслаждаешься жизнью, забывая о том, что будет завтра. Когда тебе тридцать, у тебя проблемы. И это Райзо еще причисляет себя к оптимистам.  
Он изо всех сил пытается вздремнуть в дагауте: до соревнований еще далеко, потренируются сами, не маленькие. Иногда даже неплохо проявить самостоятельность, говорят, это сплачивает команду. Кто-то останавливается рядом со скамейкой, тяжело переводя дыхание. Санада. Кто же еще. Райзо открывает глаза - и это, черт возьми, бинго. Остальные валяются на траве в аутфилде, Райзо краем глаза косится на часы, и снова бинго - самое время сделать перерыв.  
Был бы он таким удачливым на скачках, думает Райзо лениво.  
Райчи смеется так, что с другого берега было бы слышно. Санада вытирает лицо рукавом, смотрит на ткань.  
\- Иди к ним, - говорит ему Райзо, щурясь на солнце.  
\- Чего? - Санада вертится, пытаясь дотянуться до локтя, чертыхается вполголоса.  
\- К ним иди, говорю, - повторяет Райзо, а потом все-таки спрашивает: - Что у тебя такое?  
\- Зацепился за что-то.  
Санада сковыривает засохшую корочку с длинной царапины, улыбается во весь рот, заламывает кепку и скачет через все поле к остальным, медленно начинающим потасовку. На локте на загорелой коже остается розовый след.  
Райзо ухмыляется и закидывает голову назад. Когда тебе тридцать, у тебя проблемы. Эти слова вертятся в его голове, не неся в себе ровным счетом никакого смысла.


End file.
